Breaking Boundaries: A McFly Fanfic
by onceuponanothertime
Summary: Sadie Collins has been best friends with Tom Fletcher since childhood. Her friend, Violet Carmichael, is a hardcore McFlyer and Sadie's kept her connection with the boys secret from everyone, until now. Now it's out, it changes the girls' lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ First chapter of my very first McFly fanfic. Hope you guys like it! Sadie and Violet are OC's who meet McFly. The bold "Xx" is a shift in time and italics are internal thoughts of characters. P.S. the email accounts are fake and won't load properly in so I apologize for the format.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own McFly, just the OC girls so far.

* * *

><p><strong>tomfletcher(at)hotmail . co . uk<strong>

Sadie! Managing to survive through college this year, love? You better be avoiding trouble, missy. I know you. You're like fly paper for danger. Watch yourself, alright? I don't want to have to fly over to Canada and visit you in the hospital, or worse the nick! Mum says hi! Carrie does as well. Seriously, they hear me at the laptop and pounce! When are you coming back to see me? I miss you, so does Mum! Come put me out of my misery already. Fletch is making us arrange tour dates so things are starting to pile up again. Can't you just take a wee break from college and come visit me? You are my best friend. You owe me that much. ;) – Tom xX

**sadiecollins(at)hotmail . ca**

Survive it? It's a nightmare. It's not even funny, Tom! Me visit you? You're the one who should get your ass down here and save me! My roommate is driving me up the wall! She leaves her stuff everywhere and steals my food without even asking and I know she talks about me when I'm not here. I just don't understand how she has that much nerve. If she has a problem with me, straight up tell me because I hate living here with her. I miss Debbie too! Tell them both I say hi! I'm glad you guys are all good though. But really, I mean it. Come visit me...Now…like tomorrow…or tonight? – Sadie

**tomfletcher(at)hotmail . co . uk**

That's just rude. Danny says he'll kick her ass if Harry doesn't get there first. ;) Don't worry, Sadie, we've got your back! Tom Fletcher to the rescue! To Canada and beyond! Have no fear, Tom is here…well, I will be there, eventually. Save that catch phrase for later, I 'spose. You serious about us crashing your dorm room, because you know we'll do it. Don't even give it a second thought. – Tom xX

**sadiecollins(at)hotmail . ca**

YES! COME NOW. Well, maybe not right now, I'm going to get dinner with Violet. I'll be back tonight though and we can come up with an ingenious plan! – Sadie

**tomfletcher(at)hotmail . co . uk**

Violettt. When do we get to meet her? – Tom xX

**sadiecollins(at)hotmail . ca**

You don't. She doesn't know about you guys, remember? Well she knows about you but she doesn't know I'm best friends with you. You can't just tell her that you're best friends with her favourite band. That's asking for stalker fan behaviour. – Sadie

**tomfletcher(at)hotmail . co . uk**

From what you've said about her, she doesn't seem that bad. C'maaan, I'm sure she's not a psycho fan! It would be fun to meet new people anyways! Then you can have a friend to bring on the flight to see us! – Tom xX

**sadiecollins(at)hotmail . ca**

I'm glad you think your plan is so ingenious but it's not. No way. Not happening. Bye. I'm leaving now. – Sadie

**Xx**

"I heard you were talking to Sadie just there."

"Of course you'd be interested in that topic of conversation." Tom smirked as his bandmate walked in the living room.

"Sure, she's your best mate, apart from us. I've known her for how long? At least ten years, I do care about her life, Tom."

"As I'm well aware, Doug; but don't play that card with me. I know she means more to you than a mate." Tom raised an eyebrow at the bass player and patted the seat beside him. "Come 'ere you git, and talk to me. If we're going to fly out and see her, I need to know what's running through your head."

"Nah, you're alright. I'd better get back anyways since we're done talking about tour dates. I should leave your house before Gi yells at me for invading your fridge again." Dougie shrugged, trying his best to avoid the awkward confrontation.

"Dougie, like you said, I'm her best mate…I know her and I know you. I also know you like her. It's obvious. Don't try and fool me here." Tom continued, egging Dougie to open up further. However, it was no use.

"I don't like her that way. We're just friends. Leave it, mate. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?" Dougie nodded, turning his back on Tom and escaping out the front door.

_I know her and I know you. I also know you like her…_Tom's remarks raced through the blonde's mind as he made his way home. Of course Tom knew. All the boys knew. The only one who really knew the full disclosed details was Harry, however. Dougie contemplated popping 'round to the drummer's house to chat about the newest addition to his love life but decided against it. Maybe he needed to work this one out on his own, especially if they'd be flying out to Canada to see Sadie. He needed a game plan.

Once Dougie entered the comfort of his own home, fed his lizards and fumbled up the bass melody to McFly's new demos, he caved in to temptation.

From: **dpoynter(at)hotmail . co . uk**  
>To: <strong>sadiecollins(at)hotmail . ca<strong>

Hey Sade, I heard about your prissy roommate. She's a right twat for treating you like that. You don't deserve it. Do you really want to visit us? I really want-_No, delete that. _We really want to see you. Keep your eyes peeled, you might just see some naked guys walking through your corridors one of these days ;) Don't even try to be disgusted by that image. I know you like it. – Dougie x

_Your message has been sent._

There. Conscience cleared. I've dealt with the problem…right? Right. She wouldn't like me anyways; I'm some pervy weirdo who's dated a bunch of tarts…Sadie's not into that. She's my mate, she's like Tom's long lost sister, I shouldn't be thinking about her in this way.

**Xx**

Sadie's life was typical, ordinary and if you asked her, completely and utterly boring... well at least when she was in Canada that is, stressing out about grades and stupid, ungrateful roommates. Her life wasn't completely bad, she did have a few friends and a close one that understood her, but she missed her best friend.

Tom Fletcher, BFF for life; well, she was pretty sure for life considering they had only ever been in two major fights throughout their whole entire friendship. He knew everything about her and they both knew that no matter what, it was always going to be him and her against the world. Sadie and Tom met each other when Sadie was five and he was eleven. Sadie was on a summer trip in Harrow, England with her family when they stopped at a park close to where they were staying. Sadie really enjoyed how friendly all the children were; they really welcomed her and even took the time to explain their slang that really made no sense to her. When the kids started to leave, that's when Sadie noticed a boy sitting on the teeter-totter looking upset and alone. She ended up going over to talk to him and really the rest is history. Okay sure, the age difference did cause many people to wonder how they could relate to each other, but anyone that knew the two mates were aware that age really didn't matter; in fact, it never crossed either of their minds.

The Fletcher and Collins families have always been close ever since that day in the park. So close in fact that it had become a tradition between the two families to visit each year during the summer. The only difference was that Sadie no longer stayed in a hotel; instead, her whole family would stay at the Fletchers.

Sadie always missed Tom when she would have to return to Canada but they did talk on a daily basis which currently was critical for Sadie because that one friend that she was closest to in the whole university, just so happened to be in love with the band that her best friend was a part of...

"Tom! You don't understand... I go up to her room and the whole time I'm there she shows me tour videos! She even showed me the one where you, Danny, Dougie and Harry go to the grocery store... YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT I TAPED! I think she thinks I'm crazy because I was trying so hard not to laugh!"

"HAHAHA that was so brilliant! The cheese twists were the best part by far!"

"Tom!" Sadie shouted at the screen, "You're not listening to me!"

"I'm sorry Sadie but I really don't see the problem with you telling Violet that you are mates with us."

Harry Judd's face suddenly popped up on the screen. "Yeah, I mean the worst thing that could happen is that she doesn't talk to you ever again because you have lied to her since September..."

"Shut it, Judd, nobody asked you! This is a private conversation between Tom and his best Canadian friend!"

"Well not really Sadie because we can all hear ye moaning about yer petty problems from the other side of the bus!" Danny replied.

"I hate you all so much," Sadie rolled her eyes "...and if my problems are so petty why are you even listening!"

"Because we love you" Dougie responded.

"Awww thanks Dougie!"

"Okay enough! The point that I was trying to make, before I was rudely interrupted, was that maybe you need to give Violet a chance, she might surprise you…Just think about it Sadie."

"ALRIGHT! I'll keep it in mind but I gotta go ill text you later."

_Skype Call Ended._

How was she ever going to explain this to Violet? How was Sadie even supposed to sit her down and explain that she was best friends with Violet's eight year obsession? She had no idea but she had to try, especially since the boys seemed so keen on the idea of meeting Violet. This wasn't going to end well, she just had that feeling.

**Xx**

Text: 'SADIE! OMG. COME TO MY ROOM NOW. MCFLY HAVE A NEW VIDEO UP ON THEIR WEBSITE AND YOU NEED TO WATCH IT NOW LDKFJGKFJDSGLKJFD AHHHH! HURRY UP AND COME WATCH IT WITH ME! – Violet xx'

_Great…That's exactly what I need right now. It's like you have a sixth sense or something and know I just got off skype with these boys. _Sadie rolled her eyes at Violet's text message and decided to put on her fake 'I don't know anything' expression and sit through yet another video featuring her famous friends.

Text: 'On my way – Sadie'

Text: 'THEY'RE SO ADORABLE! OMG. I'M DYING HERE! DFKGJFDKLJKJDKFJG! – Violet xx'

Text: 'Calm down or else you're gonna hurt yourself :P – Sadie'

_Here goes nothing…_Sadie knocked on Violet's door and was greeted by the wide-eyed brunette.

"Took you long enough; come on! Look!" Violet smiled enthusiastically and dragged her friend to the desk where the video was loaded in full screen on her laptop.

"How many times have you watched this before I got here?" Sadie questioned, knowing just how bad Violet's obsession with McFly was.

"Only five times, I almost have it memorized!" Violet grinned, shoving a chair in Sadie's direction and starting the video. "Look! EEEEE! Wait, wait—Look! Look at Tom's adorable face! He's wearing his glasses in this one! I miss his glasses. He should wear them more often—"

"Violet." Sadie interrupted, stopping her from rambling on further. "Do you want me to watch this video or not? I don't need the commentary."

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry…" Violet quieted herself and pulled her knees to her chest, muffling squeals of excitement.

_If you're freaking out at something as simple as this, how am I ever going to tell you I'm best friends with Tom? You're not making this any easier, Violet..._ Sadie couldn't stop thinking about the near-future conversation she'd have to have with Violet while watching the video. It was some quick update about the arena tour in England and Sadie couldn't be bothered to have as much excitement as Violet. She'd been to plenty of McFly gigs and as much as she loved every one of them, she was starting to imagine the reality of bringing Violet to a concert and the flailing that would occur. Sadie shook her head in horror and returned her focus just as the video ended. "That was awesome." She replied with a small smile, much to Violet's dismay.

"Awesome? Why aren't they coming to Canada! Why does the UK get all these concerts and I'm STILL WAITING. EIGHT YEARS OF WAITING! I'm so tired of waiting! Can't they just tour here already? But did you see how gorgeous they looked?"

"Yeah, I saw."

"But you didn't freak out with me! Geez, you're no fun to flail with, Sadie! Sometimes I feel like you just put up with McFly because I freak out about them so much…Am I annoying you with all this?" Violet asked honestly, worrying her lip between her teeth, afraid of the answer.

_Yes. _"No. It's fine, you're just…really obsessed…that's all. It's kinda funny to watch." Sadie replied, feeling a bit of relief at the honesty. It was quite entertaining to watch Violet flail and get so excited over her best friends. It was weird…but funny that someone would be that impressed over four boys she'd known practically her whole life. Sadie never thought of them as famous, really. They were extremely popular of course, but they were still normal guys. It was odd to see someone like Violet, so invested in their lives and habits.

Text to Tom: 'FML. – Sadie'

**Xx**

((_A/N_: Next chapter coming soon, probably at the end of the week! Thank you. xx))


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _Sorry for the delay. This is a fairly long chapter. I put a tad bit more backstory in about the original character girls. I hope you like it! Just a reminder that italics are internal thoughts and the bold Xx are time shifts. Thanks for reading! xx

_Disclaimer: _I don't own McFly, only the original characters.

* * *

><p><em>Great, she's back…exactly what I need after enduring torture of class at main campus.<em> Sadie groaned internally as she heard her door open and prepared for her roommate's unwelcomed return.

"SADIE!"

"TOM FLETCHER TO THE RESCUE!"

"WE'VE COME TO ABDUCT YOU!"

"WHERE'S YOUR BITCH OF A ROOMMATE?"

_Am I dreaming? Is this seriously happening right now?_

"What are you doing here?" Sadie stammered seeing McFly in her doorway.

"We came to rescue ye of course!" Danny beamed, looking around her room, inspecting her photos. "Why am I not in these! I'm hurt, Sade."

Sadie smiled at the boys, relieved to see them. "You know why I can't put those pictures up, Danny. Violet would see them, and that would not end well. You're already her desktop."

"We are? Aww that's sweet." Tom smiled, pulling Sadie into a hug.

"Letgoofme…" Sadie mumbled, not being one for hugs.

"Massive hugs!" Dougie smirked and the rest of the boys joined the hug. As much as Sadie didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed seeing them here.

Once the boys let her go, they made themselves at home in her dorm.

"I thought you'd give me some warning you'd be coming." Sadie confessed, still wary of someone finding out they were here.

"That's what she said." Dougie chuckled at his own joke before being serious again. "What's the point of a surprise if ya knew we were coming today?" He teased, not taking his eyes off her.

"You and your surprises." Sadie rolled her eyes and smiled back at him, much to the boys' amusement.

"Doug really wanted to see ye." Danny grinned, nudging the bassist.

"Shut it." Dougie snapped back, cheeks tinting with a pink hue.

"Aww Dougie! Look, he's embarrassed." Harry smirked and pulled him into an embrace. "Poor botty; they're teasing you."

Dougie being his usual odd self, fake cried into Harry's chest to stop everyone from taking the mick out of him.

"Keep the Pudd romance off my roommate's bed, please." Sadie replied.

"You're just jealous of us." Harry remarked, cuddling up with Dougie.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tom asked, trying to play the leader role.

"No! You just showed up three minutes ago! I didn't even know you'd be in Canada, let alone my university! I didn't even pack." Sadie said honestly.

"We'll help ya pack!" Danny announced, hopping off Sadie's bed, opening her closet.

"Get out of there!" Sadie protested, worried what drawers he'd open.

"I'll help!" Dougie replied, breaking free of Harry's grasp and bounding towards Danny.

"Stop it, both of you!" Sadie argued, shoving them both out of the way and shutting her closet door.

"But ya need to pack!"

"We just want to help!" Danny and Dougie whined.

"Yeah! Pack your stuff, Sadie. You're coming with us tonight."

"What? I…what?"

"Yeah! We have a tiny break, have a few gigs but we thought you'd wanna join us." Tom continued.

Sadie sighed, eager to leave university drama, but also caught off guard. "Fine…"

Dougie beamed. "So, ya coming?"

"Yes, Dougie, I'm coming." Sadie smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist us." He smirked.

"Is this her? Violet? She's in your pictures a few times." Harry interrupted, eyeing up Sadie's photos.

"Stalker." Danny teased.

"What? Oh, umm. Hang on." Sadie met Harry on her bed, wondering why he was so curious, and looked at the specific photos he was pointing at. "Yeah, that's her, why?"

"Why what?" Harry remarked, investigating the other photographs of the brunette.

"Why are you asking? Why do you wanna know her?" Sadie asked open-ended to all the boys.

"She seems nice." Tom answered. "Did you tell her yet? Sadie, you can't withhold this secret forever. We are a part of ya life."

"I know, I just don't think you guys are prepared for her insane fangirling." Sadie confessed.

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Harry answered, still focussed on the photographs. "When can we meet her?"

"I don't know. It depends on when I tell her, I guess."

"Well, ye better tell her soon 'cos ye leaving with us." Danny replied, lugging out a suitcase.

"Okay okay! I take the hint! I'll start packing."

**Xx**

Text: 'Where are you? I just went to your room and you weren't there…Did you go home early? – Violet xx'

"Guys, it's Violet…She wants to know where I am…" Sadie sighed as she checked her phone.

"Well, tell her!" Tom replied.

"Yeah! Bring 'er over here." Danny encouraged, setting up the Wii at Sadie's house.

"But—"

"Not buts." Tom commented.

"Unless you wanna see mine." Dougie winked.

"Fine. No, Dougie, I don't want to see your ass. I've seen plenty of it on tour." Sadie remarked texting Violet her location.

"When's she coming over?" Harry inquired, tapping his drumsticks on Sadie's couch.

"You're mighty curious, mate." Danny questioned, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Yeah, well I wanna meet her." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wanna shag her is more like it." Danny teased.

"Oi! I don't shag every girl I meet. I'm not a whore, Danny." Harry smirked, playing into the joke.

"I'm your whore, Harry." Dougie winked.

"Shhh, don't tell our secrets." Harry grinned back.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you weirdos." Sadie shook her head.

"Because you love us." Tom answered.

"That, or you're using us for our fame." Danny smirked.

Danny and Dougie started a game of Wii while Harry cheered both of them on. Knowing Violet would arrive soon, Sadie and Tom went towards the entranceway. Tom talked to Sadie's parents about tour and his family while Sadie on looked for the dreaded arrival of her friend.

Text: 'I'm almost at your house now. Thanks for leaving me at university alone with no warning you left. Geez – Violet xx'

"Tom, I think she's pissed."

"She's drunk?"

"No! I think she's mad at me for leaving…If she's upset with me now, what is she gonna do when she sees you guys?" Sadie sighed, completely nerve-wracked with the situation.

"It'll be fine. Stop worrying." Tom tried to comfort his best friend when they heard a knock at the door.

_Shit._ "Now or never." Sadie braced herself as she opened the door.

"Why'd you leave? I go walk into your room and no one was there so I wait around but don't hear from you for an hour and a half so I found Stella and she said you must've gone home. So then—" Violet was rambling like usual as she entered Sadie's house but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Tom Fletcher emerge from behind her friend.

"Hi! You must be Violet. I'm Tom; nice to meet you." Tom greeted her with a smile and held out his hand but Violet was too shocked to react.

_This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Wake up. Oh god, he wants me to shake his hand. Oh my god. Shake it. No, don't, maybe if you do, you'll wake up from all this. Tom Fletcher…Tom…Tom is standing right in front of me now. Oh my god._

"I think you killed her." Sadie remarked at Violet's stunned facial expression before leaving to go sit with the rest of the McFly boys.

Violet's gaze shifted to the living room where…Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd were playing Wii. The boys noticed her gobsmacked reaction and waved.

"Hiya!"

"You're not gonna stand there all night, are ya?"

"You alright? We're not gonna bite ya, ya know. Well, Doug might…can't trust that perv." Harry grinned, kicking Dougie in the skin, throwing him off his game.

"Oi! You didn't seem to mind last night, naught boy." Dougie winked back at the drummer.

_Pudd romance is occurring in Sadie's house…Sadie's house! Sadie..Sadie must know them…WHAT?_

Violet's attention snapped to Sadie and the blonde smiled weakly.

"Yeah…umm…you see, Tom's my best friend…We met when we were kids and our parents were friends and—"

"And so naturally, Sadie became like my second sister and we visit each other every summer. I heard university was going bottoms up for you lot and decided to come visit." Tom continued for Sadie.

"Sorry for not telling you…"

"Sadie thought you'd react badly or sommit, but hey, it's all good! We're glad you've came. We really wanted to meet ya." Tom smiled at the dumbfounded girl.

_Okay…This is real…This is actually happening…friends since childhood…Tom and Sadie…Tom…McFly…McFly are in the same house as me, just chilling playing Wii…oh my god…_

"Uh, okay…" Violet replied quietly, trying to regain verbal consciousness.

"Give us a hug." Tom beamed and hugged Violet, causing Sadie to facepalm and Violet to hyperventilate internally.

_THOMAS MICHAEL FLETCHER IS HUGGING ME! OMG! ADLKGJDHKJGHIRUHDFKJGHDFKJ! AHHHHH! BEST. DAY. EVER._

Violet hugged him back, trying her hardest not to seem too eager and finally smiled, changing her expressions from stunned wonder to borderline serial killer, in Sadie's opinion.

"Hi." Violet smiled up at Tom. "I'm Violet, but apparently you already knew that. But…umm, hi. Thanks for coming. How long are you staying? How are you?" Violet started to ramble and Tom smirked in response.

"Aren't you the little chatterbox?" Tom laughed at her enthusiasm before motioning for her to follow him in the living room. "We're abducting you and Sadie to take you back to London with us tonight and I'm good, ta. How are you?"

"Freaking out majorly and trying to hide it." Sadie answered for Violet.

"You…We're going to London…England? …Tonight?" Violet asked with caution.

"Yeah! Hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind…nope…I don't mind at all…Are you serious? Like, legit serious?" Violet continued to ask questions.

The boys laughed at her display of shock and Danny answered for Tom. "We're serious. You can come on the tour bus with us, back to London, unless ye wanna stay here."

"I'm not staying here!" Violet remarked, nearly hopping off her seat.

Dougie cracked up laughing. "I like her. David'll get a riot outta filming 'er reactions."

"David as in David Spearing?" Violet inquired, wide-eyed.

"The one an' only." Tom replied.

"Oh my god."

"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell her?" Sadie sighed, knowing Violet's freakouts were just beginning.

"Ah, she's alright." Harry piped up, smiling at Violet.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry." Violet smiled back, resisting the urge to flail.

"No problem, love." Harry nodded and pointed at Violet's camera that hung around her neck. "Do we have another photographer on our hands?"

"Oh…umm yeah, I guess. I just bring it everywhere. I'm not a professional or anything." Violet confessed, clutching her camera in her hands.

"We'll be the judge of that." Danny replied. "C'maan, show us these photos then."

"I'll show you later, once I've wrapped my head around this…" Violet responded, looking back at Sadie.

"Tom…" Sadie looked over, "What do you mean go to London did you talk to mom and dad?"

"Well no, but my pal Dougie did and apparently he has a way with your mom." Tom winked

"WHAT..."

They all cracked up.

"Sadie, yer Ma said it was fine. You're coming to London this summer anyways, are you not?" Danny questioned

"Well, yah but I figured I would spend some time with my family first and then go."

"Well, now you get the pleasure of four sexy men instead." Danny continued

"Violet..." Sadie looked over nervously, "What do you think, did you wanna come?"

_Opportunity of a life time_ Violet thought to herself, the only problem was that she didn't know how to feel about Sadie lying to her for so long. I mean through the year they had grown to be really close and to know that she wasn't completely honest kind of hurt but on the other hand this was McFly we are talking about here, the band that had changed her life and been there for every horrible moment and now she had the opportunity to go and be in their presence.

"Alright," Violet responded "let's do this."

**Xx**

"Danny, would ya hurry up already?" Tom yelled from the tour bus, slightly impatient.

Danny finally emerged from Sadie's front door and ran towards the bus. "Soz, mate. I had'ta take a wee."

"And you couldn't've done that on the bus?"

"Phwoar! Nah, didn't wanna be the first to stink up the loo." Danny winked and joined everyone on the bus.

"You're disgusting." Dougie smirked, leaning back against the couch.

"Yer one to talk!" Danny grinned back and sat beside him. "Ah, wait, am I even allowed t'sit here, or is it reserved for a certain lady friend?"

"Oi! She might hear you." Dougie glared, a slight pout forming on his face.

"So what if she does? Doug, how long are ya gonna wait till ya tell 'er how ya feel?" Danny pressured.

"I'll wait however long I want." Dougie commented honestly, hoping Danny would get off his back even though he realized the truth in his band-mate's words.

"…So that's where we usually jam out while driving, and that's about it. Tour completed, hope ya like it." The boys could hear Harry explaining the mechanics of the tour bus to Violet as Sadie followed, pretty familiar with everything, being a pro at touring with McFly.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you! Why would you guys ever stop touring? This is awesome. I'm so jealous! Can we make this a habit? You coming to Canada and abducting us, I mean?" Violet beamed at the drummer.

"Maybe. We'll see if you can survive a few weeks with us, if ya endure that, then perhaps you can have an honorary spot on the bus." Harry smiled back, entering the common room with the rest of the boys.

"Did ya tell her about sleeping arrangements?" Tom asked, breaking open a pop. "Considering Sadie's slept with all of us; we'll have to de-virgin the new meat."

"…What?" Violet asked confused.

"There's not much I haven't seen of you lot." Sadie laughed before sitting beside her best friend.

"You've slept with all of them?" Violet looked for clarification at Sadie, seeing as all of the boys nodded.

"Yep, she doesn't deny it either." Danny winked.

"We corrupt everyone." Dougie smiled widely at Violet before looking back in Sadie's direction.

"I'm the best though." Harry grinned.

"No way! I'm much better, right Sade?" Dougie questioned the blonde.

"Well…" Sadie smirked, winding him up.

"See!" Harry smiled proudly.

"Hey! I'm your best mate! Why don't I get any credit?" Tom frowned.

"You're good, believe me." Sadie smiled, in order to stop his pouting.

"What about me?" Danny inquired, shifting to the end of his seat.

"Okay, wait. You've had sex with everyone in McFly!" Violet interrupted with wide eyes.

Everyone burst out laughing while Violet continued to look stunned.

"Nah! We've all slept together in the same bed though." Tom explained, getting a right kick out of Violet's shock and confusion.

"Oh…okay then." Violet sighed with relief.

"Are you saying you wouldn't be up for an orgy?" Dougie pouted.

"Oh my god, Dougie; please don't scare her off too much." Sadie laughed.

"She knows us, though. There's nout to worry about, silly! Right, Violet? You're okay with our weirdness, aren't ya?" Dougie continued.

"If I wasn't I definitely wouldn't be sitting on this tour bus now would I?" Violet smiled.

"That's the spirit! C'maan, sit ya arse down and chat about yerself." Danny encouraged and slid down on the couch to make room.

"Where do you want me to start? I'm really not that exciting. Not compared to you guys!" Violet smiled, her excitement starting to show again.

"Well, how'd ya even find out about us, then? I'm still floored Sadie kept up her secret this long." Tom remarked, putting his arm around Sadie.

"You better not be blaming me for this! Look at you guys, I mean seriously, you're so famous in the UK, and you'll be big in Canada and the States soon so I don't feel like blabbing to everyone I meet that I'm friends with a famous British pop band named McFly." Sadie explained.

"No one's blaming ya!" Tom interjected, saving his own skin.

"Anyways, ignore the children over there." Danny smirked as his attention turned to Violet. "Continue."

"Well, eight years ago I was watching Busted on Top Of The Pops and—"

"Busted! Aww I miss James!" Dougie sighed and suggested to Tom, "You should give him a ring later."

"Definitely!"

"Let the girl continue, eh?" Harry smiled as he sat diagonally across from Violet.

"I was watching them on Top Of The Pops and James introduced you four and you played Five Colours and I fell in love. Then I googled you after the episode ended and then told everyone about you and word spread…yeah, umm so I've loved you guys since the beginning and I'm really proud of you and can't believe you're even here and just, thank you." Violet rambled, blushing with embarrassment as everyone stared at her.

"Thank you for being our fan." Tom smiled back.

"The corniness is killing me." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"…Sorry." Violet replied, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"No need to apologize, love." Danny encouraged.

"It's just weird that Sadie has a fangirl as a friend; quite ironic, to be honest." Dougie laughed.

"That would happen to ya!" Harry smirked at Sadie. "It's always you."

"I know! Everything always happens to me!" Sadie sighed, slumping back in her seat.

"Sadie's danger-prone. Watch out, yeah?" Tom warned Violet.

Violet nodded and looked around at everyone. This was surreal. She was finally meeting her favourite people in the world after eight years of waiting. The four boys who had got her through some of the toughest points of her childhood were finally in the same vicinity as her. She was sort of unsure what to say now. Everyone knew each other, apart from her. Sadie had her own bond with the boys and Violet couldn't help but feel like she was intruding, like she didn't deserve to be here. She didn't want to leave but felt like she was messing up the group dynamic; however, she couldn't leave now that the bus was on its way to London, England. She sat quietly in her seat and smiled, laughed at the appropriate times and hoped everyone would think it was the fangirl shock; yet, someone did notice her fakery.

"Hey, feel like showing me those pictures now?" Harry smiled shyly across at the brunette. Violet knew she couldn't escape now. Harry had cornered her and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't say no.

"Sure." Violet smiled back softly and got up to sit with him.

"David'll be glad if you have some good tour bus photos. You can even get some candids while everyone's blabbering on." Harry suggested, continuing to get Violet off-topic.

"Yeah, okay. You sure no one will mind?" Violet asked, almost as if to hint at the question of anyone minding her presence on the bus.

"Nah! We like having ya here." Harry smiled back, easing Violet's worry.

Violet took her camera out of her bag and snapped a few photos with different settings. Of course, once the boys became aware of the camera they proceeded to make idiotic faces in Violet's lens, turning the whole thing into a farce. Harry sat with her, quietly smiling at her, admiring her enthusiasm and spark. Harry had had his fair share of girlfriends being the ladies man he was but this girl was different than others he'd normally be attracted to. Violet was a petite brunette with a warm brown eyes; she rambled and seemed so thrilled to be there and Harry found that amusing. Violet had such an inviting personality which was new to Harry. Most girls who liked him, or vice versa were…well, they were borderline tarts. He'd dated Izzy Johnston who was one of the nicer girls but Harry having a bit of an ego could pull any bird he wanted. He wasn't quite sure what attracted him to Violet since she was almost the polar opposite of girls he'd usually date but something about that fact made him like her more. He came back to focus when a flash got in his eyes.

"Oi! Who said you could take pictures of me!" He smirked and pulled Violet, who was standing in the middle of the couches, back into the seat, causing her to fall on top of him. She was lying with her head in his lap, clutching her camera in her hands, laughing up at Harry. He smiled down at her and turned her camera around.

"How do you delete photos?"

"I'm not deleting any of these!" Violet retorted, taking her camera back.

"Well, how do I see them, then?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes once more.

"Promise you won't delete them?" Violet inquired.

"Promise." Harry swore.

"Press that button." Violet explained, placing her finger over his and the screen changed to photo view. Harry took a minute to realize he should let her move her finger instead of staring at it and replied, "Thanks Vi." He was a bit sad as she let go of his finger and began to sit up off his lap. "You can stay lying here if ya want. I don't mind." He confessed.

"Isn't it a bit awkward, though? Me lying across your lap as you flip through photographs?"

"We're always awkward here. It's our specialty." Dougie chimed in.

"An' anyways, you two look quite cozy." Danny teased, not noticing Harry flinch in reply.

"You can cuddle with me, Danny boy!" Dougie winked.

"Pones lovin'!" Danny replied with a grin and hugged Dougie before lying on top of him, crushing his bassist against the couch.

"Ow! Danny, get off me!" Dougie whined in between laughs.

"Again, remind me why I'm friends with you idiots." Sadie smirked.

"We should write a song about it." Tom suggested, pulling his guitar out of the case.

"No!" Sadie complained. "You'll make me sound like a stupidhead."

"Stupidhead? Oh, that's mature." Danny laughed.

"This coming from someone who's pinning down his friend." Sadie snapped back with a grin.

"Thanks, Sade. Now, get him off me! Ya need to lay off the second helpings, Danny. I'm dying here." Dougie joked.

"Are ye calling me fat?" Danny gasped.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to be fat." Tom replied.

"You're not fat." Sadie responded, punching him in the arm.

"I will be by Fletcher Christmas." Tom confessed.

"Do you ever not have Christmas on the brain?" Sadie asked.

"Nope! It's the best time of the year! Why can't I think about it year-round?" Tom smirked, strumming his guitar.

"Are you going to play something now? Please!" Violet smiled widely, getting up off Harry's lap and bouncing on the seat.

"Do you always get this excited?" Harry laughed at her, still holding the camera.

"Yes she does." Sadie answered him.

"Give me that back, please." Violet replied, wanting her camera back to film the jam session.

"Aren't you feisty? At least you said please." Harry smirked, handing Violet back her camera and taking his drumsticks out of his back pocket.

Danny and Dougie untangled themselves and broke out their guitars. Luckily, it was dark enough that Dougie could turn on his LED lights on his bass which caused Violet to freak out.

"I love your bass! When did you decide to put the lights on it? Do they burn your fingers? How do you change their colours? They are so cool! The tour videos of your live shows look so awesome with the light up instruments! Can I touch it?"

"Wow." Danny replied, trying not to laugh at her excitement.

"You guys chose to bring her, now you have to put up with the constant flailing." Sadie answered.

"I don't flail all the time." Violet responded, still watching Dougie's bass.

"I think it's funny." Tom smiled. "Constant flailing will keep things entertaining."

"Okay, get over here and I'll show you some chords." Dougie answered Violet.

"Really? Okay!" She smiled and changed seats.

"This is a D, that's a B chord, G, F…" Dougie began explaining as he played a few basic chords before cautiously handing his bass to Violet. "Don't you dare drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop it."

"You better not. Okay, play this, then this chord, and go back to the first—no, that one, yeah." Dougie showed Violet a few chords from the chorus of Room On The Third Floor before grabbing his bass back.

"That was awesome! I just got to play Dougie Poynter's bass. Best day ever." Violet squealed before returning to sit with Harry, much to his delight.

The boys played a few songs to rid the boredom of the ride home. One particular song hit Violet close to home and as much as she tried to withhold her emotions, by the third chorus repeat, they came pouring out. Bubblewrap from McFly's third album, Motion In The Ocean was Violet's favourite. As depressing as it was, she loved it the most, not fully sure why. Violet had a rough past involving her family life and somehow she'd found a connection to the lyrics. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and luckily Harry was the first to notice and as to draw as little attention to her as possible, he side hugged her.

"Do ya wanna come through the back? Have a chat or just, I dunno, leave so ya can be alone?" He suggested quietly and received a nod in reply. Harry put down his drumsticks and led Violet to the back room of the tour bus and left everyone to think whatever. He closed the door behind them and sat on a bottom bunk with Violet.

"Hey…"

"Hi…Sorry about this…" She replied, wiping away her tears with her sleeve and stared at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"You need to stop apologizing Violet. As weird as it must sound to you, we all care about each other and well, you're sort of in our little group now since you're Sadie's friend and…well, we're here for ya too." Harry confessed and moved closer to her, lenient to hug her again.

"Thanks, I guess but…I don't want you to pity me…I'm sort of the invader here…You don't have to be nice to me." She sighed, letting the honesty slip out.

"We don't pity you. I know you're upset, Violet…You can talk to me if ya want or you can stay quiet; whatever ye'r most comfortable with. I just…I just wanted ya t'know I noticed and well…I'll listen t'ya if you feel like talking." Harry explained sympathetically, wishing she'd stop trying to block him out.

"Thanks, Harry but I think I'll just sleep this off…" Violet sighed, lifting her head from his chest.

"No. Violet, I know you're upset. You were crying…Why won't ya tell me?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Why should I? I don't even know you, Harry! I'm not really in the mood to spill my personal secrets to some stranger." Violet retorted, shifting away from him.

"But you do know me…an' anyways, aren't strangers supposed to be good people t'talk to if yer upset? I can just give ya unbiased advice?" He smiled softly and curled his fingers across her forearm.

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know…I just do." Harry replied honestly as Violet turned to face him once again.

"You're weird." She smirked.

"So are you." Harry grinned.

"You really wanna know about my shitty past?" Violet asked cautiously.

"Yes." Harry answered immediately with a quiet tone that comforted Violet in a way.

"Okay…I relied on your music growing up…it got me through when I didn't know whether I'd make it another day…I don't know if I would've been here without those songs…You don't know how seriously I mean that…" She trailed off, avoiding his eyes.

"Vi, yer being vague here…and well, it's kinda frightening to be honest…maybe it would be better if ya just explained what you mean?" Harry responded, turning to look at her face on, still keeping a hold on her arm.

"No, I don't want you to be freaked out by me in the first night. Let's just go to sleep."

"Not till you tell me one thing."

"What's that?" Violet asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Why did you really agree to come with us to London?"

"To escape, why else?" She smiled shyly.

"Well, I'm glad you're our stowaway." He smiled before inspecting her appearance. Even though she'd been crying, Violet still looked beautiful in Harry's eyes. Her loosely curled hair sprawled down her shoulders nearly reaching past her elbows, some shorter layers began to fall in her face and as Harry was about to push them aside, he stopped himself. Violet wanted to hide pieces of herself, she was a fairly lively and bubbly girl but, like anyone, she had her secrets and Harry wasn't going to deny her that right.

"Thanks…" Violet smiled, curious to know why he was looking at her so intently. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" _She saw me staring, didn't she?_

"Why do you want to know about my past so badly?" Violet asked again, wondering why specifically Harry wanted to know about her.

"Because…well, because if yer gonna be spending all summer with us, I want t'get to know ya better." He confessed.

"Right…Look, thanks for trying to get me to talk, I just have trust issues and don't open up to people about certain things…"

"I get that." Harry nodded, not wanting to pressure her for details at this moment.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow, after we've slept this off? Now, where do I sleep?"

"With me, I guess. I think everyone else stole the rest of the bunks. Is that okay? I can always sleep on the couch, too?" Harry asked looking at Violet for hopeful approval she'd say yes.

"It's okay, as long as you don't snore." She smirked.

**Xx**

Sadie watched as Violet and Harry walked away. She felt bad for Violet; things almost never went her way. She wished for once that she could take away the pain that Violet hid away from the world. Hopefully this trip would be the key to healing some of that pain; Sadie knew from personal experience how much London had healed her through the years and though she wouldn't admit it, Tom was right in inviting her. Who knows maybe she would even find love?

"Sadie?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah?" Sadie replied, totally forgetting that she was absently staring at the vacant spot where Harry and Violet where sitting.

"Where'd yah go?" Dougie looked over concerned

"Oh, sorry, nowhere, just lost in the jungle that is my mind." she laughed.

"Makes sense" Danny answered "hey happens to me all the time."

"Danny! You're permanently lost in your mind." Tom remarked

"Tom! Yah hurt me mate that might leave a scar on my already bruised and broken heart. I think I might actually need that bubblewrap now."

"Aww darling, let me make it better back in my room."

"Ohhh kinky." Danny laughed as he and Tom ran back towards there bunks.

"Sadie, you sure you're okay? You're kinda quiet." Dougie moved towards her and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine Dougie, really, just thinking."

"Well, I know that you usually go to Tom about serious matters but I just wanted yah to know that I am always here for you if you need me."

"I know…It's not anything serious just...do you ever think about things that are out of your control?"

"Ummm, I dunno, maybe, what do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure myself, I just, ugghh i dunno. Forget I said anything." Sadie got up and went to move towards the back of the bus when a hand shot up and grabbed hers, bringing her back down to her original position. Sadie looked up shocked.

"Remember when you were back in Canada and you were dealing with your eating disorder?"

"Yeah, Dougie, look...I'd really rather not get into that specific topic. Let's just forget about this conversation."

"NO! You asked if I ever thought about something out of my control, that was one of the times!" Dougie stated angrily, he hated when Sadie did this; she could listen to anyone who had a problem and be able to give the right advice, and yet when someone started talking about something that directly affected her, she would close off and avoid it. Well, Dougie wasn't having it, Sadie was so beautiful from his perspective; she had blonde hair and big brown eyes that seemed to get her anything she ever wanted, especially from him, and though she wasn't by any means a stick, she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. The day that Tom told them that Sadie's parents had called to tell him she was bulimic, was one of the worst days of his life.

"That," he continued "was a time when I wished I could change things for you and yet I knew it was something I had no control over. I mean if I could have just for one day t'let you see yourself through my eyes, you never would have done it!"

Sadie's eyes grew huge as she stared at Dougie, forgetting that he still had her hand held tightly

"Dougie...I...um don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything then...I just wanted to respond to your question and now you have my answer...so, I'm gonna go get ready for bed, you comin'?"

"Yeah, sure." Sadie stood up with Dougie. This is what she loved about him; he understood that her personal pain was her own, but he felt no need to pussy foot around it either. He told her what he thought and though she really didn't believe that she was pretty or beautiful, for those ten precious seconds, in his eyes she could honestly see he truly meant what he said. And that meant the entire world to her.

"Sooo…" Dougie said breaking the silence. "Since it looks like Tom and Danny are going to continue with their sexy time and Harry looks like he might be sharing with Violet you okay to bunk with me tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay great, let's get naked then!" Dougie said seductively

"OHHH GROSS! Dougie, we were having a moment and you just totally wrecked it; geez!"

Sadie turned and walked away from him "I'm going to sleep with Tom!"

"Fine then, be that way, but don't think this offer will come again because I refuse to be USED AND ABUSED SADIE!"

"REEEAAALLY? I thought you loved being used and abused, you dirty boy?" Harry walked over placing his hand on Dougie's back.

"SHHHH, that's are little secret." Dougie smirked as Harry chuckled and walked towards his bed

"Damn..." Dougie thought as he watch Sadie get into Tom's bed, she really was gonna sleep with Tom tonight.  
><strong><br>Xx**

Sadie's eyes shot open and she grumbled for the eighth time that night because Tom had freaking kicked her!

"Oh my God, I give up!" Sadie pushed the blankets aside and placed her feet on the ground, no way was she putting up with Tom's kicking one more moment. Punishing Dougie was not supposed to be punishment for her as well! Sadie crept over to Dougie's bed and stared down at him before shaking him, "Dougie…" Sadie whispered "Dougie…" she tried again, "DOUGIE!"

"What! What are the aliens finally attacking?"

"NO but Tom is! And he's hurt me enough for one night." Sadie pouted "Can I sleep with you?"

"I knew you wanted me!"

"Shut up and move over."

When Sadie was tucked in Dougie looked over "…hey Sadie?"

"Yeah?" she responded

"You remember what I said tonight bout basically saying you're beautiful?"

"Yes…" Sadie looked towards him

"Well, I meant it." Dougie whispered and turned away closing his eyes again

Sadie continued to look at him even though he was turned away. "Thanks Dougie." and then she too closed her eyes with a small smile planted on her face.

* * *

><p><em>((AN: Let me know if you want me to clarify anything further, change things, etc. I'd love to know what you lot think! The next chapter will be up next week! xx))_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ You lucky ducks get another update! Read and review, please and thanks! xx

_Disclaimer: _I don't own McFly, or Giovanna, Carrie, Georgia, etc. only the OCs.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you sleepyheads! We've arrived!" Dougie exclaimed as he knelt down to Harry's level in the bunk bed.<p>

"Fuck off." Harry grumbled, shoving his hand in Dougie's face and turning his back on the bassist, only to be surprised by the company lying beside him. Harry almost forgot that Violet had slept with him last night. _Bad choice of words..._ He smiled at her and wondered whether to stir her awake or not, knowing she still must be in a rough state due to her abrupt quietness later on in the night. Then again, if he didn't wake her, Dougie would; or else she might get cross with him for not telling her they'd arrived in London. He decided the latter was fairly probable and softly shook her arm. "Vi…Violet…hey, umm, we're in London now. Like London, England, so you should probably wake up before ya miss all the fun." Harry smiled as her brown eyes shot open.

"We're here?" A wide smiled brimmed on her face, despite the tiredness. Violet didn't want to miss a moment of the best summer of her life, especially due to sleeping in.

Harry snickered at her reaction and his fingers trailed from her shoulder, past her elbow before letting go. He hoped Violet hadn't noticed but she was all too clever and had the decency not to say anything.

"I'm glad you're so chipper in the morning." Dougie grinned before slipping out the doorway.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked, curiously, ruffling his hair and yawning.

"Yeah, thanks. I mean it. Thanks for letting me stay here, you didn't—"

"Like I told ya before, I wanted to." He reassured her with a smile.

"Well, with courtesy like that, it's no wonder you're the womanizer of the crew." Violet winked.

"Oi! Cheeky! I'm not that much of a flirt." Harry tried to protest.

"Pfftt." Violet scoffed with a smirk. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Indeed."

"You're on."

"Good."

"I think we need prizes. What do I get if I win?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow and resting his chin on his fist, elbow holding his head up off the bed.

"I'll think up something good. What do I get when you lose?"

"I won't lose. I'm very competitive, Violet; just warning ya now."

"Maybe I'll change that?"

"Oh yeah? Try. You will fail." He grinned.

"You're pretty confident in yourself, Judd."

"That's because I know I'll win this challenge. Now, make yerself useful and think up rules and prizes for your champion."

"You're unbelievable."

"Believe it, baby."

"Oh, that was flirty! You're already going downhill, mister."

"You can't expect me not to flirt at all, all summer." Harry whined.

"Well then, what do you want the object of this challenge to be?" Violet asked, grinning.

"What if I prove it to you?"

"Prove what?"

"That I'm not as much of a bastard as the tabloids make me out to be. Sure, I have flings and shit but I'm a half-decent bloke."

"Half-decent…Oh, that's promising."

"I'll show you I am a different person. Just you watch, Violet; be prepared for the unexpected! Oh, an' get me sommit good as a reward."

"You're borderlining on cocky, here." Violet warned, raising an eyebrow.

"I apologize, my fair lady. Please accept an extra five minutes lie in before I kick you outta my bed as an apology."

"I don't know what girls see in you."

"You will soon enough." Harry winked.

**Xx**

"Sadie slept in my bed last night." Dougie grinned at Tom as the blonde groggily made his way to the kitchen for much needed caffeine.

"Oh, so that's where the little cheater went!" Tom announced rather loudly, hoping Sadie would hear from the other room, before smiling at Dougie and whispering quietly, "Well done, mate. I'm chuffed for ya but, y'know my warnings. If you fuck with her, you'll have hell t'pay."

Dougie swallowed in reply. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I won't hurt her, Tom."

"Doug, I know you won't. I'm just trying to play the big brother role." Tom nodded pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Fancy a brew?"

"Nah, you're alright. I had a red bull a while ago, wanted to be up before Danny."

"Speaking of that dolt, where is he?"

"I went in his bunk earlier to wake him up and he grumbled at me, so, I think he's awake." Dougie replied watching as Tom went back to the bedroom-on-suite.

"Danny! Get yer arse outta bed now or we'll call Georgia and make 'er bitch you out!" Tom warned, jolting the guitarist out of the top bunk.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny groaned, forcing himself out of bed.

"And what are you two doing still dawdling under the covers?" Tom inquired jokingly at Harry and Violet, who were quite startled to be confronted by Tom.

"Sorry!" Violet replied going red in the face from embarrassment, throwing the covers off herself and rushing out of the bunk.

"Violet, he's just kidding." Harry explained, nevertheless making his way out of the bed as well.

"I like you. I've gotta thank Sadie for bringing ya along. Yer freaking adorable thinking Tom's serious. The kid couldn't be serious is he tried!" Danny smirked punching Tom in the arm before slumping off to get coffee. "Oh and don't you dare ring Georgia." He replied with a tiny wave as he left the room.

"Well, at least ya respect my authority as band leader." Tom smiled at Violet. "But the lads are right. I was only havin' a laugh. Chat with Harry all ya like. He needs someone to occupy him."

"So, you'll approve of my challenge then." Harry smirked.

"Depends on who or what it involves…" Tom replied cautiously.

"Me." Violet chimed in, reluctant to leave the room just yet.

"Yeah, Vi here thinks I'm a womanizer—"

"Well, ya kinda are." Tom interrupted.

"Oi! Well, I wanna prove to her I'm better than that. So, we have a little bet of sorts. I'm gonna make her realize I'm different than she thinks." Harry explained, smiling proudly.

"So, you're gonna flirt with her instead?" Tom grinned, fairly sure of Harry's plan.

"Basically that's his game." Violet shrugged with a smile. "But he's gotta do a lot more than cheesy chatup lines to convince me he's different." Violet confessed running a hand through her hair, trying to remember where exactly in the tour bus she'd left her suitcase so she could change.

"Wanna give me a hint?" Harry pleaded.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Violet smirked wandering out of the room to find Sadie and ask her.

Tom's gaze shifted between the pair before he turned his attention back to Harry. "You're in deep mate. I think she'd gonna make this hard for ya."

"I'll crack her. I win everything. I'll win this challenge hands down. How many birds have I pulled? Let's count." Harry began but Tom's facial expression stopped him. "What? Why are ya looking at me like that? Tooommm…"

"She's not just some bird, Harry. She's Sadie's mate and well, I don't think she'll fall for yer crappy lines to be honest. She doesn't seem that thick." Tom smirked, knowing Sadie would get a kick outta this new information.

"Well, maybe I'll have to adjust my gameplan, that's all." Harry shrugged.

"You mean, change your ways?" Tom smiled, knowing Harry was already losing before he'd even started.

"Nah! Oh, bugger off, Tom and let me do this on me own." Harry smirked back playfully shoving Tom to the side as he went to shower.

"Oi! Watch the caffeine!" Tom warned, clutching his mug to his chest thankful no coffee had spilled. He had to tell Sadie.

**Xx**

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." Sadie confessed as Dougie entered the common room of the bus, sitting down beside the blonde.

"Hiya! Sorry, I was talking to Tom and waking everyone else up." Dougie replied.

"Well, thanks to you, I actually got some sleep and wasn't being kicked to death by my so-called best friend." Sadie laughed.

"It was my pleasure." Dougie smiled.

"You know last night…When you, umm, when you said I was—"

"Beautiful."

"Yeah, uh…Did you actually mean that?" Sadie gnawed at her bottom lip in hesitation.

Dougie didn't take his eyes off her. How could she not believe him? How could she not see that for herself? He wanted nothing more than to show her what he saw in her, to confess just how long he'd been in love with her, to try and make her understand that someone did love her. The problem was, Dougie wasn't sure when to tell her. The summer was just getting started, he didn't want to throw this at Sadie and ruin the next three months he'd get to spend with her. "Of course I meant it." Dougie answered, taking Sadie's hands in his, calloused and cut fingers, damaged from strumming his bass, lightly brushing against her skin.

"Well, thanks…that's good, I guess." Sadie replied, a bit nervous about the reasons behind Dougie's intensity.

"You guess? Sadie, you're beautiful just the way you are. Bruno Mars lyrics aside, it's true. Anyone who doesn't see it is a complete twat and doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Why are you saying all this?" Sadie inquired trying to pull her hands away from Dougie's. _This is weird. He's not usually like this. It's Tom's job to be the sappy one…_

"Why does it matter?" Dougie asked, looking a bit defensive. "Can't I say this sorta shit without ya asking me why I say it? I'm trying t'be nice here."

"So, how I feel is 'shit'? Wow. Thanks a lot." Sadie snapped, turning to walk off.

"No! Don't! Just..uh!" Dougie grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her. "Look, I didn't mean that…well, part of it I meant, but not the last bit and just, sorry…I was trying to be honest with ya because I care about ya and I want to make sure you have a good summer…" Dougie trailed on, mentally cursing himself for being so nervous and awkward.

"So, you're telling me I'm beautiful because you want me to have a good summer?" Sadie asked teasing the boy further. _Look at his face. He's so adorable when he's nervous. Wait, why is he nervous?_

"Why d'ya have t'be so difficult?" Dougie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Sadie knew very well that Dougie didn't like getting sentimental so this was tough for him to admit. She'd probably drop the subject soon but part of her wanted to know why he was being this way with her.

"I'm not being difficult, Dougie. You're the one who won't tell me why you're acting this way."

"I just am okay. What's so wrong about me acting 'this way'?"

"It's not like you. I'm used to your weird, perverted antics, not this cute stuff." Sadie shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

"I can be cute sometimes…" Dougie mumbled.

"But why with me? Why now?"

"I'll tell ya later, alright? We'd better get yer stuff since we're close to Tom's." Dougie replied, avoiding that dreaded question.

"Fine. I want to see Debbie and Carrie anyways." Sadie smiled and went to grab her suitcase.

"There you are! Where's the suitcases?" Violet asked, running into Sadie in the hall.

"Did you really get that lost you can't remember where Harry took you on that _personalized_ tour?" She smirked and dragged Violet into another room.

"Hey, you have years of experience at this! Give me some slack, it's only my second day." Violet smiled.

"Excuses, excuses; well, we're going to Tom's now so you'll get to meet—"

"Carrie, Debbie and Bob! What about Marvin? And Giovanna?" Violet exclaimed.

"Why do I bother telling you anything? Just don't go all crazy fan while we're in there, kay? It's embarrassing." Sadie laughed jokingly and brought her suitcase off the tour bus, Violet following behind.

"Welcome home, boys!" Tom smiled widely, arms stretched out in praise before he ran up to the door. "Mum! We're back and brought Sadie with us!"

Everyone made their way inside like things were normal and to them it was, Violet on the other hand was trying to remain calm and not explode in excitement. She entered Tom's house cautiously, and took her shoes off at the door, waiting for some clarification before continuing to walk inside.

"Where is she anyways?" Violet heard Danny ask.

"Probably flailing behind the door." Sadie laughed.

"I'll find her." Tom replied and Violet finally saw him emerge from the kitchen. "C'maan missy! Mum wants t'meet ya." He smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

"She does? That's awesome! I mean, I'm nothing special but she actually wants to meet me? I don't want to intrude on your guys." Violet rambled making her way past the Fletcher's kitchen, resisting the urge to photograph everything in sight.

"Mum likes t'meet everyone; and, you're not intruding, Violet. You need to stop thinking that." Tom encouraged, leading her into the living room.

Everyone was chatting, Giovanna sat with Marvin on her lap, Sadie was talking to Mrs. Fletcher as Dougie looked on, Danny and Harry were bickering over biscuits and Carrie seemed to be the only one who noticed Tom and Violet's entrance.

"Hi! You ,must be Violet; it's great to have someone here who's my age for once, not that Sadie's much older, but it's neat t'have the age bracket in common with ya." Carrie smiled, pressing down her dress as she stood up to greet Violet. "Did ya have a nice trip over?"

_This is happening, isn't it? It can't be a dream because I would've woken up by now. Why is she being so nice? Geez, all these people are way too kind to me! I don't know what I did to deserve this._

"Thanks! Yeah, it was brilliant! I'm so excited to be here and meet you all, finally!" Violet smiled widely.

"Sadie told us you were quite the admirer." Carrie laughed, "Now, you can't enter the Fletcher house without hugging all of us, so, come 'ere!" She smiled, hugging Violet, receiving an excited hug in return.

"I love your dress by the way!" Violet said pointing down at Carrie's polka dot outfit.

"Thanks! I made it myself. I'm getting t'be quite the little homemaker, if I do say so myself." She beamed.

"C'maan in and grab a seat. We can't stay for too long though, we have a gig tonight. It's just at one of the local arenas but we have t'get there early for soundcheck." Tom informed Violet and pretty much anyone else who were listening.

"Do we get to come?" Violet's eyes widened.

"Of course ya do! We wouldn't leave ya here alone." Giovanna smiled from across the room as Tom sat beside her.

"'ello Marvin!" Tom proceeded to baby his cat while Giovanna introduced herself to Violet.

"Do ya like it here so far, Violet? I'm really glad we have more female company this summer." She smiled warmly.

"I love it! Are we going to the concert with you? Because that would be so amazing! I mean you're just such a beautiful individual and I love your optimism and…sorry, I'm stepping on boundary lines aren't I?" Violet blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment.

Giovanna and Carrie laughed at her reaction. "No, you're fine. That's a really sweet thing t'say. Thank you, and yes, you and Sadie can either get ready here or at Tom and I's. We'll have ta pop round a bit later than the boys; don't wanna cause too much of a distraction." Giovanna smirked.

**Xx**

The four girls got ready for the concert at Giovanna and Tom's, mainly since Giovanna felt like giving them tips on new concert attire. She pointed out that she'd never be as good at fashion trends as Danny's girlfriend, Georgia Horsley, but that wasn't going to stop her fun. Violet ended up breaking out her camera and snapping loads of photos, being sure to change batteries and memory cards for the concert. When Sadie told her they'd be watching the concert from backstage, Violet nearly fainted from excitement. Apparently, Georgia was supposed to meet the girls at the venue since she'd got held up at work. Violet was still waiting for the pin to drop, or someone to tell her this was all one big hoax, but so far, she was safe living in this reality.

"Please just don't lose it in front of security. There's enough crazy fans at these events, we don't need you to be one as well." Sadie teased as the car reached the arena.

"I promise not to be a complete loonatic." Violet nodded with a small smile. Concerts were her guilty pleasure. She loved the atmosphere of them, even if the speakers blew her eardrums; she rarely acted like a maniac at them, but this was different, this was McFly.

"It's okay if ya are." Carrie grinned. "I dance around a lot at their gigs. I've almost knocked over a spare amp once."

"Really?"

"Yeah! But I ran off so I wouldn't get yelled at." She winked before unbuckling her seatbelt.

Giovanna led everyone backstage even though Sadie and Carrie were familiar with the arena. The security guard checked their passes and Violet squealed internally at the VIP status. They went through a few doors and down a hallway until reaching the stage. Violet made a mental note not to wander on a photography spree, knowing she'd get lost for certain. A tall blond dressed in jeans and a blazer was peeking through the curtain and Violet was fairly sure she knew who that was.

"Georgia!" Giovanna exclaimed, running over to hug her.

"Gi! Sorry I didn't get ta see you lot earlier; I had a longer shift at work." Georgia replied with a smile.

"If you call modelling, work…" Sadie mumbled to herself.

"No worries, love. There's someone here ya have t'meet." Giovanna smiled, moving out of the way so Violet was visible.

"Hi! Wow, you're even more gorgeous in person. Sorry…umm, hello. I'm Violet, Sadie's friend, and it's great to meet you." Violet introduced herself, unsure whether it was normal to want to hug everyone she met.

"Thank you so much. So, you're Canadian, too? That's sweet. Will you be spending all summer with us? Sadie usually does." She asked, diverting her gaze to Sadie and finger waving.

Sadie waved back with a hint of a smiled, hoping the soundcheck would be finished soon so she could see the boys before they went on stage again.

"Yeah! Tom invited me along; I hope that's alright with you all. I don't want to be a bother but it's so awesome to be here! Look at this place! It's packed! Ahhh!" Violet smiled widely. Looking through the curtain at the crowd gathered.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Hope you all like this story so far. Let us know your thoughts, please. Reviews are awesomesauce! Thanks to the three people that have reviewed this fanfic; we really appreciate it. (flyintherightdirection, I hope you like the backstory on our characters now that they have met McFly. Jenny, thanks for your criticism, we just bypassed that detail of the flight to speed up the story. And Erica, thank you for being so lovely and telling us what you liked about our writing!)

_Disclaimer_: We don't own McFly or the McGirls, only Sadie and Violet.

* * *

><p>You'd think that after years of going to these things, Sadie would be used to the environment; the roar of the crowds, the anticipation of the best night of your life; but, the truth is, that it never gets old. Even as she looked over to Violet, she was able to remember what it was like to finally see McFly together, truly doing what they were meant to do.<p>

The first time she had officially ever seen them live, she was thirteen years old and really wondered if it was possible for these four boys to get it together enough to make history. You have to smile looking back; Dougie was a nervous wreck, pacing and mumbling, Harry was completely out of it, playing around with his drumsticks, and Tom and Danny were the only ones who seemed to be ready.

Sadie never doubted that each individual boy was talented, and had the ability to rock your world. But she never would have dreamed that it was going to be what they did together, that would make history. It turns out, in the end, it wasn't Dougie, Tom, Danny or even Harry, that made McFly great, it was the four of them, hanging out and writing music that was going to help someone make it through to the next day. And that's what made McFly amazing.

"Sadie! Sadie! It's the—It's starting—They-They-" Violet started screaming and flailing as the boys busted out the first verse of 'Lies'.

Sadie remembered the exact moment that this song became what is now echoing through the walls of the Hammersmith Apollo concert hall. Sadie had been sitting in class when she was bombarded by a slew of text messages from an overly excited Tom Fletcher, proclaiming that he and his bandmates had created the next chart-topping hit. Sadie could laugh about it now, however, losing her phone and receiving three week detention, wasn't what she had in mind for a typical Monday morning. When Danny Jones' "when you start talking, I start walking; lies, lies, lies" belted through her phone, apparently, the teacher didn't share Tom Fletcher's enthusiasm.

This is the type of show that makes you laugh, cry, scream and as Dougie would put it, oh so eloquently, feel multiple orgasms all in one; you endure an emotional rollercoaster with these four boys and just when you think they couldn't make you laugh any harder, a Pudd or Flones moment gets caught on the big screen.

"Who do you ship?" Violet exclaimed with wide eyes after witnessing Danny Jones lick Tom Fletcher's face in the middle of a guitar solo.

Giovanna and Georgia look at each other for a brief moment before answering in unison, "Flones."

"I'm staying outta it; I have family relations that make me biased." Carrie smirked, crossing her arms.

"Obviously you guys are misguided; Pudd comes up on top every time." Sadie grinned.

"You would pick Pudd." Carrie winked at Sadie in reply.

"Well, let's leave this to a true McFly fan." Giovanna and Sadie turned their attention back to Violet.

"Well, there are pros and cons to both ships. Flones has been going on for the longest, but if you want more of a kinky relationship you gotta go with Pudd. Drumming's pretty physical and both Harry and Dougie are really good with their hands, and have you seen Harry's abs? Dougie's gotta be all over that." Violet stated with a straight face.

"Should we be worried about her being with the boys on the tour bus?" Georgia asked turning to Giovanna, looking repulsed.

Sadie rolled her eyes at the comment and dragged Violet towards the screaming crowd. The two girls pushed through the mosh pit, making their way to a clear view of the stage. Just as Sadie and Violet got to the front, an avid McFlyer, ranging nearly 6'8" decided to stand in front of the shortest girl in the concert hall.

Violet pursed her lips and cocked her head in Sadie's direction. "Fricking Frankenteen!" She grumbled with a look of disgust and unamusement as Sadie burst out laughing at the situation. Violet, being only 4'11" was jumping up and down, trying as hard as possible to regain her line of vision. It seemed like Violet wasn't the only one who experienced discomfort, as the guy behind Sadie seemed to be enjoying the McFly concert a little too much.

"Let's do a little shuffle." Sadie suggested, moving closer to centre stage, groaning as Mr. Exciteable shifted with her.

"OKAY, EVERYONE JUMP!" Danny yelled out to the crowd.

"NO! THEY'RE GONNA STEP ON ME!" Violet whined. "I'M ALREADY SMALL ENOUGH AS IT IS, I DON'T NEED TO BE SHORTER!"

"NO!" Sadie screamed, earning Dougie Poynter's attention as he looked over in confusion.

"LET'S SHAKE THIS PLACE!" Danny continued, riling up the crowd.

Sadie started making disgusted faces at Dougie as Mr. Exciteable's situation kept growing. Sadie officially understood the meaning of orgasmic concerts; some people came more enthusiastically than others.

Sadie spotted trusty old Joe, one of the main security guards, at the front of the chaos, keeping the fans from the stage. "JOE!" Sadie shouted out, "CODE WORD! CODE RED! BLUE! PINK! ALL OF THOSE!"

Joe rolled his eyes at her, knowing all too well the amount of times Sadie had gotten herself in trouble in the mosh pit by not following Tom's advice. Grabbing Violet, Sadie escaped the disturbance of fellow fans as Joe lifted them over the gate.

"Wow! That was awesome-Okay, well, once we got to where I could actually see McFly on stage in that mosh pit, it was awesome! They look so cool from down here! Proud fan moment!" Violet smiled, rambling on as Joe led them backstage again.

"Computer worm, immediate resuscitation, infant abduction, which one o'those were ya referring to?" Joe raised an eyebrow at Sadie.

"Well, which one is the code where you have a guy behind you with what I hope, was a stick in his pants?" Sadie inquired.

Joe cracked up laughing. "Oh, it's never a dull moment with you, Sadie."

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night, let's head back to the tour bus." Sadie advised Violet.

**Xx**

When the boys had come down from their concert high, Tom looked sternly at Sadie. "Sadie what did I tell yah about being in the mosh pit? I saw Joe save you, yet again…"

"I-" Sadie started

"OH MY GOD!" Violet exclaimed interrupting Tom's angry looking stare. "That was freaking awesome! Best NIGHT EVER." She sighed as she flunked down beside Harry

Dougie smirked at Harry and then looked towards Sadie. "Why were you making ugly faces at me? You seem to be the only one that can resist my hypnotic stage appeal."

"You definitely had the crowd excited." Sadie remarked, looking at Violet as she flailed around killing herself laughing, making Harry move to another seat to protect himself.

"WHAT did I miss?" Danny questioned

"Code over the rainbow" Violet continued laughing

Carrie looked utterly confused and then asked, "So is there a story with this so called code?"

"Well, Sadie started it; it's all THAT man's fault!" She pointed towards Danny

"What? What did I have to do with your mosh pit experience?"

"YOU TOLD PEOPLE TO JUMP!" Sadie exclaimed in terror trying not to relive the vile experience.

"What did you want me to tell them? Sit down and have a tea?"

"Well, as a matter fact that might just'of saved our young newbie here from almost becoming a human pancake and me from becoming forever scarred."

"Meaning?" Tom pushed on.

"I will not relive that traumatic experience again for your entertainment, thank you very much." Sadie sat looking very high and mighty.

"That's ok I will re-tell it for you!" Violet started as if Sadie wasn't glaring angrily at her. "So, we were making are way into this mosh pit of death when all of a sudden a giant man, aka Frankenteen, decided to stand in front of the little midget girl, aka ME, while Mr. excitable, aka guy that obviously could not resist Dougie's stage appeal, stood behind Sadie and wouldn't go away! So then Sadie and midget girl, aka me again, tried to move towards the front when out of nowhere we heard 'EVERYBODY JUMP' which caused Sadie and young midget girl to fear for their young adult lives. I think Sadie here also feared something else but I'll leave that for her to answer."

"How would Sadie know anything about a boner, considering that Tom's the only one she's slept with?" Georgia replied cooly.

Tom's eyes bulged out in shock as the remainder of the room fell into a nervous laughter.

"Georgia, ya know that's just an inside joke, yeah?" Danny turned to his girlfriend with a slightly confused look.

Sadie rolled her eyes in response, "Whatever." She passed by everyone and walked back to the rear end of the tour bus.

"Obviously, I'm not welcome on this bus." Georgia snapped, leaving the bus and walking towards her car.

Danny groaned, "Well, it's gonna take three years for 'er t'forgive me for this one." He sighed, turning back to follow Sadie.

Sadie looked up when Danny walk towards Dougie's bunk where she was sitting

Hey! What is yer problem?

My problem Sadie eyes went wide as she looked up angrily at Danny, I have only done what you told me to do last time we talked you told ME that if I didn't have anything nice to say to her I was to say nothing at all! SO THAT WHAT I DID! She was the one that made the stupid comment about Tom and I when everybody knows that it's a joke between you guys and ME!

Sadie she was trying to fit in with the rest of us just joking around but YOU always make that impossible because you feel like your entitled to us!

Sadie stood up stunned "What the HELL is that suppose to mean?" me entitled I don't give a damn about who you date or who you whore yourself out to, if you want to believe I'm jealous that's your deal! But don't stand there and tell me that what Georgia did right there was right because she was the one that made everything uncomfortable NOT ME! Sadie pushed Danny out of the way and pushed through everyone up at the front

Let me off! Sadie told Matt who was currently driving the tour bus, he looked up confused but did as she requested

Sadie! Come back Tom went to go after her but Giovanna grab his arm

"Leave her Tom you know how she gets when she's angry. She will come back when she is ready, give her some time."

Danny return from the back of the bus looking conflicted but angry. When Tom started in on him

"What the hell did you say to her?" Tom exclaimed angrily

"Just forget it. Leave it!" Danny snarled

"LEAVE IT! She just stormed off the bus!" Dougie interjected

"Well that's Sadie to a tee! Miss Drama Queen "Danny replied back

"Miss Drama Queen is currently in another country which makes her my responsibility; she like my little sister and it's my job to look after her! You know her just as well as I do and you know that she would react like that if you made her mad enough. "Tom yelled

"I'm not her keeper!" Danny stormed away

Tom shook his head but signalled to Matt that he could drive on. Dougie looked up shocked

"If you're so responsible for her why did yah just tell Matt to drive!"

"She needed to walk it off Dougie." Tom tiredly replied

"You're the one that said she not from around here how the hell is she going to know her way back!"

"She just WILL!"

"Tom!" Giovanna looked up "why don't you just sit down."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tom said angrily

"TOM!" Giovanna warned

Tom realizing who he had just snapped at sat quietly down beside her pulling his hands over his face and taking a deep breath

Meanwhile Sadie currently kicking herself for getting of the bus in the first place was walking down the unfamiliar road hoping to God she would find something familiar that was going to lead her to Tom's place.

"Why do I have to be so short tempered!" Sadie exclaimed to the dark sky. "Knowing my luck some crazy psycho will come driving up and kidnap me. Sadie looked around as her over active imagination started running on overdrive, as a pick up blasting very loud rock music out its speakers came barrelling down the road. Unfortunately for her, the crazy psycho turned in to a group of psycho's who swerved towards her, causing her to take a step back into the small guardrails behind her. Sadie fell back and tumbled down the hill when she hit the bottom her head came in contact with one of the rocks, causing her to black out.

**Xx**

"What just happened?" Violet asked Harry cautiously, her eyes wide in horror after just witnessing a massive row between her favourite people in the world. She'd never seen McFly get this angry in videos or even interviews. It shocked her just how violent everyone had become in a matter of minutes. Her friend had just fled the bus and tension was evidently high and Violet couldn't help but feel partially responsible.

"Nah, they get like this all the time. Don't worry 'bout it." Harry shrugged, not seeming at all bothered by recent events.

"But everyone just had a yelling match for Christ's sake! Sadie got up and left! You can't tell me that happens all the time!"

"Violet, we've been friends with Sadie for years; we all lose our tempers. It'll be alright, yeah? Sadie'll find 'er way back, or Tom'll cave in an' get her. Danny's got a short fuse sometimes, that's just him. He'll get over it." Harry explained, trying to calm her down.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Violet questioned quietly.

"What?"

"Sadie...She was going on about my 'fangirling' embarrassing her and I'm just sort of joining her group of friends and well, do you think she's ticked off at me for that and that's why she got angry?"

"No, I don't think that. Look, Vi, sommit went down between Danny an' Sadie, not you. I don't think any of this is yer fault, love."

"What if she doesn't come back to Tom's? Harry, what if this' just wrecked everything? Maybe none of this would've happened if I wasn't here." Violet mumbled, sinking back into the seat.

"Hey...that's not true. I'm glad yer here, and you're 'fangirling' is really entertaining. Yer not some psycho fan that wants ta jump us, so that's good, yeah? Violet, Tom wouldn't've asked ya t'come if he didn't want'cha 'ere. Promise." Harry smiled softly, leaning back as well so he could face her head on.

"You're a good liar, Harry." Violet smirked, knowing he was probably right; however, she still had her doubts.

"So, now that I've got ya alone..." He winked, placing his hand on her knee, earning a nervous look from Violet in return. "Are ya gonna tell me what you were tryna avoid earlier? You said ya'd tell me today..."

"Harry-"

"If I was you, an' had sommit on me mind and someone who wanted t'listen, I think I'd let them help." Harry suggested, egging her on.

"Yeah, well, you're not me." Violet smirked.

"C'maan, try me. Ya might as well start this story and see where it goes?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"No, not really. That bother ya?"

"Not necessarily."

"Good; now, get on with it, missy." Harry nudged Violet in the arm.

"One question..."

"Shoot."

"Do you have a past too? Like one you kinda keep quiet? Because why do you want me to tell you about mine if I hardly know much about yours."

"Ahh, yer fiesty."

"No, I'm honest. Can I at least get a yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Yes you can or yes you do?"

"You guess. Now, stop stalling, I wanna know about ya. I promise not t'judge."

Violet sighed, knowing Harry would never drop the subject and figured everyone else was busy, so this re-hash of the past would be just between her and Harry.

"Consider yourself lucky because I don't trust people easily...I didn't have the easiest time back in Canada...My family life is...well, it's fucked up. I have adopted siblings that both have mental disorders; my sister is worse than my brother, and so I was responsible for them. I was the older sister who had to be there to pick up the pieces after they got in fights at school or freaked out at a teacher...I had to pull myself together every damn day and pretend I was okay with all this crap. My sister...She's a complete psycho and we had to put her into care because she'd threatened my life time and time again. Babysitting the both of them was so traumatizing because they'd band together against me and I would pray my parents would come home to see me so that my siblings wouldn't kill me. Don't even think that's a joke because that's the reality I faced, always staying up wide awake in bed, hoping my psychotic sister wouldn't slaughter me to death in my sleep. College was only escape after we got my sister out of the picture, but even being there you're expected to be a certain person and you're constantly fearing your past. It haunts you and you can't help but worry it'll come back to bite you in the ass in the future. I guess I'm hoping this summer changes things in a good way because I really can't go through anymore trauma." Violet rambled out everything all at once, getting choked up at the topic of discussion, tears eventually drenching her cheeks and Harry's shirt as he pulled her into a side hug. "Why am I always crying around you?"

"I hope that's not an insult t'me." Harry smiled weakily.

"Whatever, you wanted t'know, I told you. End of, I'm gonna go sit-"

"With me, Yer not going anywhere, Violet. I'm so sorry you suffered through that honest, yer a great girl an' ya shouldn't let yer past define who you are. I've only known ya for a few days, but I think you're wonderful. Yer good company t'have around." He replied, looking down at her.

"Thanks, Harry; but don't think you're gonna get a hint or an ease up on your bet. I know you're just being a sap because you think I'll let you win by forfeit." Violet raised an eyebrow at him, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Oi! I wasn't thinking 'bout that at all! I'm offended, Vi! How dare ya think I'm that much of a twit?" Harry responded, tightening his hold around her waist.

"You're not a twit, you're just...smarmy."

"Smarmy? Ooh the Canadian tryna be British."

"I didn't have an obsession with the UK for no reason."

"Ya probably just like the UK because I'm here."

"Flirt alert! You lose the bet."

"I can't lose yet; you haven't seen all I'm made of yet." Harry complained, inching his fingers closer to hers without Violet noticing.

"The rate you're going, there's not gonna be much else to see of you." Violet's knowledge much else to see of you." Violet teased

"Believe me, there's a lot more you'd like to know about me, Ya got all summer t'figure it out." Harry smiled.

Violet had to admit just letting out years of emotions to someone she rarely knew was therapeutic in a way. He'd pressured her at the start but he let her tell her story flat out without opinions or interruption. Harry has simply sat there and listened to her, just like he said he would. He'd lightened the mood after the big confession, and as much as she'd never admit it, Violet could sense a difference in him. Maybe it was a side specifically made to convince her he was worthy of winning the bet, but a part of her felt so grateful for those actions of his.

**Xx**

When she came to, it felt just like last time. The confusion came first, where was she? How did she get here? Then came the fear; she was alone and she was pretty sure that whatever was dripping down her face was not water. Sadie slowly looked around and then attempted to stand _Okay self, stand on three, 1,2,3. _ She pushed herself up so now, at least, she was standing. It was hard to focus at first but she thought, as she took her first step, that the hit to the head must've not been too life threatening, considering she was standing and able to walk.

_Okay Sadie! Survival instincts you gotta have them somewhere deep down you are a Canadian! _Sadie looked around her and realized that she was currently at the bottom of the deep ditch and started to make her way up to the road. "Okay" she said, still talking it out to herself, "If I follow this road maybe I will be able to find my way back."

Even though the road's didn't seem all that familiar and the pounding in her head only seem to be working against her; it seemed that the more that she walked along this road, the more familiar things seemed to get. She had no idea how long she'd walked for, but when that old park where her and Tom first met came into view, she couldn't lie that she wanted to cry a little and be thankful that the place she'd chosen to storm off the bus from, was not far from Tom's.

Sadie made her way towards the door and then walked inside. She was taking her jacket off when she heard

"Well, well, well. Hey guys, you can stop being mad now; miss drama queen is home!" Danny shouted into the kitchen before getting a good look at her.

"Sadie." Dougie came out sighing in relief until she turned around. "Holy shit you're bleeding, what the hell happened?"

"I'm fine," Sadie sighed "I just feel and hit my head."

"You walked here with your head bleeding like that?" Danny quietly remarked

"Yah, I didn't want you to think I was entitled to your help or anything."

"Hey Sadie look, I was mad and I wanna be apologizing for the things I said, you know I love you like a sister it's just you have the ability to bug me like one as well."

Sadie smiled at him.

"REALLY! Danny now you wanna be apologizing she fucking bleeding from the head here!" Dougie yelled at him coming over to Sadie looking more closely at the wound

"Dougie..."

"No! Don't say anything; come with me I'm gonna help you get cleaned up upstairs." Putting his arm around her and staring angrily over at Danny as they made their way to the stairs.

Tom and Giovanna were just coming out of the bedroom when he spotted Sadie with Dougie

"Oh Sadie Thank God! I'm so Gla..." Tom stoped looking more closely at her "Jesus Sadie what the hell happen to your head! See Gi I knew I should of gone after her, look at her she is a freakin mess, she probably has brain damage!"

"I don't have brain damage Tom!" Sadie said rolling her eyes

"Yah, that's what they all say and then they're stuttering and going cross eyed." Tom continued

"Well, if that happens while I'm cleaning her up, I'll holler." Dougie said sternly before pushing them both into the bathroom and locking the door.

"So, you're sure your okay?" Dougie questioned while he applied pressure to the cut on her head with a cloth.

"Yah I think so, I mean I was dizzy at first and hard to focus, but I got up just fine and I was able to walk back here." Sadie winced as he next applied the alcohol.

"Sorry." Dougie continued looking more closely now that he could see the cut without the blood all over it. "I think you're going to be okay but I guess you and I will be in for a long night anyways." Dougie smiled at her

"Why?" Sadie looked at him confused

"Well you're in for a long night because you will need to be woken up every hour and well, me because I just volunteered to be the one that wakes you up." Dougie smiled softly before asking "So why did you get into this mess tonight?"

"I dunno." Sadie responded "I was mad at Danny mostly I guess…"

"Yah but you've been mad at him before and never walked off the bus?"

"I dunno Dougie; he pushed me too far I guess. Why does it matter?"

"Well because I know you. And I know that there is more to it than that! Why can't you and Georgia just get along; it would save us all a ton of grief in the long run? I mean I remember a time when you seem to idolize her." Dougie replied missing the change in Sadie's face as he put away the alcohol he used to clean her head.

"Sometimes the people you idolize are nothing but fake people trying to be someone their not." Sadie whispered

"Sadie," Dougie looked up again "just because Georgia isn't a tomboy like you, doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like an outcast; you know Danny has taken a liking to her and it hurts him that you don't seem to like her."

"Hey! I thought you were mad at him right now! Why are you defending him and his girlfriend or whatever she is…" Sadie moved away from him and opened the bathroom door

"Sadie wait where are you going?"

"To my room!" Sadie stated firmly glaring at him. When she reached her room, Dougie had already caught up with her.

"Fine Sadie, I won't talk about it anymore but I do think you should think about either telling Danny why you have a problem with her or you need to let it go because this isn't healthy for anyone especially me...or I mean Tom definitely Tom, who was a nervous wreck, you know how he is." Dougie stumbled hoping Sadie was too tired to really read into anything.

"I don't trust her Dougie, I mean if she could..." Sadie stop herself quickly. "Never mind; you're right. What's in the past is in the past; why rehash things that obviously don't matter to other people anymore?" Sadie turned towards the bed and got in "Wake me in an hour, would you?" she tried to joke before turning over and closing her eyes.

Dougie took a seat in the chair beside the bed and stared at her back. Something was up; he knew this because his Sadie senses were tingling. He smirked remembering the day that Tom told him that he believed Dougie had a six sense specifically for Sadie. She was hiding something that much he was sure but as he looked at the clock he sighed, he wouldn't push it, whatever it was she seemed pretty determined to keep it that way and who was he to judge when he had secrets of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _Glad to know you lot like this story :) Thanks to Orange-Peel-Pixie and flyintherightdirection for reviewing the last chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anyone apart from the OC's.

* * *

><p>"Saaadie, oh Saaaadie wakie wakie" An annoying voice woke her from her sleep.<p>

"Go away, annoying voice" Sadie mumbled turning over and hugging the blankets tighter

"Hey, I have the voice of a angel" Harry argued

"Well, not right now." Sadie complained "Where's Dougie?" She pushed herself up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh knight in shining armour was replaced so he could go home and change." Harry smirked remembering how snotty Dougie had gotten when Tom's lovely mother kicked him out so he could get cleaned up.

"Oh alright then, well the least they could have done was find a better looking knight! You're just not doing it for me." Sadie looked seriously at Harry trying to keep a straight face

"Not doin it for yah?" Harry lunged at Sadie

"Hey, I'm injured you're not allowed to hurt me!" Sadie started to laugh as she struggled to get out of Harry's hold.

"Nope, that card does not work on me! You know what you must say to be free." Harry laughed as she struggled underneath him.

"I will never say THAT!"

"Alright then, you were warned; let the punishment begin!" Harry laugh evilly and then begun tickling her.

"NOOO!" Sadie screamed in laughter. When she could no longer breathe she finally surrendered "Okay, ok fine!"

"Very good!" Harry jumped off her and stared waiting.

"Harry Judd is the sexiest man alive..."

"ANNNNDDD" Harry looked on smirking

Sadie rolled her eyes and looked annoyed "ANNNNDD is better than Sadie at playing soccer! Now get off my bed!" Sadie pushed at his shoulder

"Nope, you said it wrong; it's football not soccer, say it again!" Harry laughed as Sadie went to punch him.

"Sadie! What are you doing?" Tom exclaimed looking her over, and once he was satisfied, looked sternly towards Harry "I thought I asked you to just wake her up? Not cause her more brain damage."

"Tom! For the last time I don't have brain damage; jezz stop being so high strung will yah? We were just playin around."

"YAH Tom we were just playin around!" Harry repeated in a silly voice, trying to mock Sadie's Canadian accent.

"You're sooo fired as my replacement knight in shining armour; I want the old one back!" Sadie pouted as both Tom and Harry laughed at her.

"Come on then, we're all having some breakfast downstairs that I believe I will be forcing you to eat." Tom pulled Sadie out of bed and into the hall.

"Sadie, oh my God! I'm sooo happy you're okay. You know I was worried some crazy psycho killer had gotten you and left you for dead in a ditch somewhere and..."

"Nice outfit." Harry looked Violet up and down.

Violet looked down at her pyjamas which really was just a night shirt and then composed herself. She was not going to let Harry Judd win so she looked up smirked at him and then said, "I like it just fine thanks." Then she continued down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Harry went after her "You cannot go down there just like that!" Harry voice could be heard as he rushed down the stairs.

Tom and Sadie looked at each other and then both cracked up laughing

"He's going to be havin sooo much trouble with that one" Tom smiled and put his arm around Sadie's waist as they too went into the Fletcher kitchen

"Sadie, welcome to the land of the living, how your head?" Carrie said looking up from her breakfast

"I'm fine just a small headache now." Sadie smiled and then sitting beside her as Debbie put a plate in front of her. "Thanks" Sadie said looking at Debbie.

Debbie smiled then replayed "I'm just happy that you're alright, I suppose you will want me to not be mentioning your minor mishap to your lovely parents would yah?" Debbie looked a little more serious, hoping to convey the message that she was not pleased with Sadie's decision making process last night.

Sadie cringed and then shyly looked up "Please don't; trust me; I learned my lesson I promise."

Debbie nodded her head and then moved into the living room.

"Well that was a close one, mum was so mad at Tom and you last night for the whole thing and oh you should have seen Dougie too, if you hadn't of gotten yourself hurt, I think it might've been very comical." Carrie smiled and then continued eating her breakfast

Sadie just rolled her eyes she hated when Debbie was mad at her and she understood that what she did was foolish but...

"Hey what are yah still doing in your night clothes?" Danny said as him and Dougie walked back in together.

"I just woke up give me a break." Sadie got up to put her dishes away

"That's a nice look you have going there! The nightshirt screams this fragile innocent girl but the bruising and cut really set the tone of I'm a tough bitch, don't mess with me." Danny said walking in a circle around her

"Get lost Stacy London!" Sadie rolled her eyes for the fifth time that day and then made her way out of the kitchen towards up stairs

"Hey!" Dougie said, catching up with her as they walked back into her room, "How yah feeling?"

"I'm good, besides feeling a little stupid, I'm alright." Sadie sat on the bed and looked at Dougie "Thanks for looking after me last night."

"I didn't really do anything…" Dougie shrugged

"I think you did a lot so, thanks again. If you don't mind though, I gotta change sooo..."

"Right, sorry I'll be getting out of yer hair, meet us downstairs when you're ready; I think Tom has this big trip down memory lane planned."

"Sure thing." Sadie smiled and then headed towards the bathroom to take a shower

**Xx**

"Violet! Ya can't go downstairs in that!" Harry protested.

"Why not?"

"It…yer wearing…"

"Yes?"

"Tom's mum won't be impressed."

"Well, we should let her decide that for herself, shouldn't we?" Violet smirked, walking back to the stairs.

"Violet! Violet get back here!"

"What's the matter with you?" She questioned, turning to look at him.

"Nothing. What? Why are ya asking me that?" Harry inquired confused.

"Because you seem deeply stressed out over this; I mean look at your face! It's priceless. Really, what's so wrong in me eating breakfast in my pjs?" She asked, playing into the situation further.

"Do you even have shorts on underneath that?" Harry stared at her, almost as if his eyes were squinting into x-ray vision mode.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked.

"An' ya say I'm the flirt…"

"Well you are."

"Just…Just go get changed, would ya?" Harry sighed.

"Nope!" Violet stubbornly smiled. "Stop delaying me, Mrs. Fletcher will think I don't want her food."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"What are you—"

"You can't walk downstairs in a bloody t-shirt, Vi. Do ya know how suggestive that is?"

"Well, obviously it must be if it's got you all bothered. Honestly, the amount of times you guys joke around, I'm sure no one will mind—"

"I mind." Harry interrupted matter-of-factly.

"Fine." Violet glared, pulling her arm away, a smirk playing across her lips as she started to walk back to her room. "And for the record," She began, raising the hemline of her shirt. "I am wearing shorts, you perv." She winked, turning away from Harry and into her room.

_The cheek…Snap outta it, Harry. You're not supposed to let yer guard down, right? Ya gotta win this bet, yeah? No distractions…no matter how intriguing they may be…_

**Xx**

Everyone was finally ready to go, excluding Giovanna and Carrie, because they had chosen to veto the lovely experience of going down memory lane.

"Why can't I veto going down memory lane?" Sadie whined, "Everyone knows that going down memory lane is code for let's remember embarrassing moments from when Sadie was last here!" Sadie continued to pout as she was pulled by Danny and Dougie towards the van.

"This will be good for yah Sadie; it can be a bonding thing for you and Violet since she doesn't know any of your well known embarrassing events." Danny laugh

"You know what; I changed my mind, I don't forgive you." Sadie angrily huffed as Danny got into the front with Tom and Harry and Violet sat in the very back "Dougie, please I think I have a headache, I'm not feeling very good." Sadie tried with her saddest eyes ever.

Dougie looked at Sadie and then towards the front "Maybe…"

"NO!" Tom said "Sadie, quit trying to work Dougie with those eyes of yours; you're going and that's that!"

Sadie huffed and then sat back into her seat. It wasn't that she didn't want to go into the city with her friends; it was what they were going to do in the city that bugged her the most. Who the heck would choose freely to go into a situation where they were meant to re-hash every single embarrassing moment that had ever occurred in the eyes of her so called friends or "traitors" was more like it.

"So how long does it take to get from Harrow to London?" Violet questioned

"Well it depends on who's driving?" Harry sarcastically remarked

"It takes about the same amount of time as it would if you were driving from your place back home to mine." Sadie cut in

"Oh so 30-35mins then..? " Sadie looked towards the front

"Yah bout that" Danny looked back to Violet

They drove in silence until Sadie's phone started to ring with Backwards by Rascal Flatts

"REALLY SADIE!" Danny and Harry looked at her in disgust

"Sorry" Sadie said sheepishly

"Hello?" Sadie answered her phone "Oh wow, I didn't think you would call me...No I just didn't think you would, I'm glad you did though... yah sure sounds good, um well I can't... No it's not that I don't want to its just I'm in the UK visiting people right now... No just friends... Okay sounds perfect see you when I get back then... Bye."

"Who was that?" Dougie questioned

"Oh...Um, just someone from back home…" Sadie offered vaguely

"Someone from your hometown, do I know them?" Violet looked towards her friend

"Um no, I met them at school." Sadie looked nervously out the window

"Does this so called mystery person have a name or gender?" Harry looked curious

"Yes"

"Annnndddd" Tom continued

"What the heck is with all the questions? Will I need to get you guys a background check as well?"

"Would be nice" Danny smirked.

"Fine! He's a boy from home named Cameron, who was wondering if I wanted to hang out some time."

"Awww another precious moment of our little Sadie growing up; Tom grab the camera, we will need to document this joyous occasion." Danny said looking at Tom smiling but stopped when Tom gave him a look and nodded his head slightly at Dougie who surprisingly was the only one that hadn't asked any more questions.

"This suddenly became a long drive." Harry sighed and sat back in his seat with Violet looking confused beside him.

**Xx**

"Ya havin' fun yet?" Harry asked Violet with a smile. "I mean, well are ya feelin' better today?" He asked insinuating to their talk.

Violet nodded, still slightly uncomfortable with that subject but appreciative of his concern. "Yeah; thanks for making me talk about it. It kinda—"

"Feels good you've got it outta yer system?"

"Yeah. It's still weird that you want to know so badly…I mean, I dunno…forget about it. Where are we going now?" Violet smiled softly, changing the topic.

_V: He could have any girl he wanted. Why is he giving me the time of day? Not that I like him or anything…Right…He's just someone to talk to in all this surreal craziness, isn't he?_

_H: This is harder than I thought…How the hell am I gonna keep this up for the whole damn day? Not that I mean it as I don't wanna be nice t'her, just the no flirting policy…What the hell is wrong with flirting? Why can't she take it as a compliment?_

"_ Ya better get that camera ready. There's been some good moments 'ere." Harry winked.

_H: Shit! I winked! Did she see that? Do I lose points? Damnit_

"Oh really? When do I get to hear about yours?" Violet egged on.

"They, my dear, are too inappropriate for yer blackmailing ears."

"No, no, no. Go on and tell me. Bet aside, for a second, I want some dirt on you."

"Is that an innuendo for ya wantin' t'get down an' dirty with yours truly" Harry raised an eyebrow at Violet.

"No! What are you doing, stealing comments from Dougie over there? Pfftt; like I'd fall for those disturbing chatup lines." She shook her head hesitantly.

_V: Oh my god. Did he really just say that out loud! Who does that? I can't believe he thinks I'm that desperate. I just met the kid….Not like I don't know what he looks like naked from those Attitude photoshoots, but that's different! I would never have sex with him this early. Wait—this early? What the hell am I even saying? I wouldn't have sex with Harry. I have morals to stick too…_

"Uh huh. Ya keep telling yerself that an' you'll start to cave in. Everyone always does after they're around us too long. Ya can't help thinking pervy thoughts when you've got Dougie as a best mate. An' anyways, you've gotta put up with the four of us studes for three months! How are you not gonna wanna jump us by the end of it?" Harry encouraged, smirking at her facial expressions.

"I thought you were the one who said they were glad I wasn't a psycho fan like that?" She cornered him.

_H: Damn. She's got ya there. Why's she holding back though? Who wouldn't want this? No. Stop doing that. She doesn't fall for that act…Uhh, why does she have to be so different?_

"_She's not just some bird, Harry. She's Sadie's mate…" _Tom's warnings floated through his head, making him even more frustrated. _Why is Violet so hard to crack? She has to be pretty thick if she can't see I like her. Those damn shorts…How could she not notice how torturing that incident was?_

_V: What is he looking at? He needs to quit that staring thing…It's too freaky._

"Hello? Earth to Harry?"

"Wha-?"

"You were staring. It was putting me off." Violet confessed.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Sorry? No smart comment in reply? My, you have changed." Violet teased.

"Come off it." Harry rolled his eyes and shoved her.

"Violence is not the answer!" She smirked, punching him in the arm.

"Look who's the hypocrite? So, ya can break the rules on things like this…Shall we see how far we can stretch that inner rebel?" Harry suggested eager to see more sides of her.

"Go for it." Violet smirked in approval.

**Xx**

"Oh thank god!" Danny proclaimed as he jumped out of the van. "Not even any music Tom really, were yah trying to kill me?"

"Oh Danny! Will you stop being so bloody dramatic?" Tom rolled his eyes and then looked towards the group "So Violet, where might yah wish to begin this lovely tour?"

"Um…"

"I know, we must as always begin tours such as these with Sadie's favourite past time!" Danny looked at Tom and smirked

"Oh Danny, come on! Why don't you just forget about that; it was one time!"

Nope not on yer lives, were definitely going tubing!"

Sadie groaned again and looked towards Dougie for help but received not one ounce of support instead he kinda looked like he was mad at her, which seem to confuse her even more. Before she could question the sudden change in her friend Tom grabbed her arm and Danny grabbed the other, pulling her forward.

"Hey, I don't need you two idiots holding on to me like some child!" Sadie looked at both Tom and Danny who were sporting matching grins

"Well, Sadie you do remember last time, do you not." Tom cracked up

"Yah, Sadie were just lookin out for yah considering last time you almost got run over by half of London because you were so proudly walking on the wrong side of the sidewalk. This is really for your own good!" Danny continued because Tom was having trouble breathing.

"Yeah, Great fun this trip is going to be." Sadie frowned and tried to pout looking back to where Harry, Violet and Dougie were walking.

"Chin up mate! At lest they aren't bringin' up the time you tripped on the escalator going up!"

"HARRY! Oh my god, great now even Violet's laughing at me"

**Xx**

Harry, noticing that Dougie had been off since Sadie's phone call, tried to talk to him instead of letting him wallow in upset. "Ya alright?"

"Fine, why?" Dougie replied, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Mate…Don't lie t'me."

"Harry, what's the use? Just…Look, everyone needs t'stop tiptoeing around my feelings. Sometimes these things don't work…That's it…End of subject." Dougie swallowed.

"Dougie, you don't even know about this guy; don't let him come between you and—"

"Me and who, Harry? There is no us. Sadie doesn't know how I feel and I'd appreciate it if ya didn't say out. It's been this way fer years an' I'm not about ta change that fact now."

"You can't give up on her…"

"I'm not giving up on her; I'll never give up on her…Maybe I'm just postponing the fight, yeah?" Dougie shrugged, trying to push past Harry on the sidewalk.

"Doug—"

"Drop it. Please." Dougie sighed, looking at Harry, searching for a sympathetic understanding in his friend's eyes before turning back to follow Tom.

Harry nodded in response, faking a small smile of empathy.

"Trouble in Pudd paradise?" Violet questioned, knowing all-too-well that wasn't the case.

"Yeah; ya know how it is…He just can't handle all this." Harry smirked.

"Harry…"

"He's fine. He said so himself; don't you go worrying about other people's problems, yeah?" Harry advised, slightly warning Violet away in case she found out the truth and told Sadie.

"Too bad; that's not who I am. I'm spending all summer with you lot, so you better get used to the fact I don't go away that easily." Violet confessed.

"Reverting back to our stalker fan ways, are we?" Harry joked.

"The stalker fan ways are always here; I just know when to make them appear or store them in the cupboard." Violet smiled, eyes wearily veering in Dougie's direction. "Are you sure he's okay…I mean…Well, he's usually so…so—"

"The complete opposite? Yeah. He gets like this at times."

"Why now? What do you mean 'at times?' What classifies as 'at times'?" Violet inquired, much to Harry's dislike.

"Ya really don't shut up easily, do ya?" Harry teased as they slowly caught up to the rest of the group.

"Hey! Don't insult the guest. Did your mum ever teach you proper manners?" Violet winked.

**Xx**

"And here was where…" Danny started up again, enjoying all too much the never ending story telling of Sadie's most embarrassing moments.

"Awww Danny would you look around, nobody's even listening to your lame ass stories." Sadie proclaimed angrily, she loved Danny, she really did, but if he mentioned one more story about her, she was thinking she might really give him something to laugh about.

"Who cares, even the common stranger should know these brilliant tales." Danny continued strolling down the street with Tom and Sadie beside him.

"Danny would yah bugger off for a moment please, I need to talk to Sadie." Tom said

"Whatever you say mate, I just be heading over to tell those innocent bystanders over there the tales of young Sadie Collins."

Danny rushed off before Sadie could utter a word. "Why did you let him go Tom, he's gonna tell all of England my most embarrassing stories!" Sadie cried looking helplessly as Danny charmed the women a head of them.

"Forget him for a bit Sadie." Tom said seriously

"What's up" Sadie looked confused

"Well I was wondering to myself why I don't know anything about this new boy of yours."

"Oh right… Cameron, well he is just some guy that I meet while taking one of my classes at school and just so happened that his home town was not far from mine and we ended having a few things in common, so he asked for my number; it's not that big of a deal." Sadie said not understanding why everyone seemed so uptight about the whole thing.

"I just feel that as one of your best mate's you should be tellin me these sorts of things, especially if there about young lad's hopin to win yer heart."

"You take things too seriously; I just want to hang out with him as friends because we seem to have so much in common. I miss having you guys around when I'm in Canada and it would be nice to have someone that can relate to me. I don't understand why having a friend that isn't you guys is such a big deal?"

"It's not Sadie, I'm happy if you're happy, I just wish you could have warned us in advanced."

"What's there to warn you about?" Sadie exclaimed starting to get a little angry

"Oh Sadie, don't go getting so wound up would yah I'm just sayin…Never mind if you say there's nothing going on then there's nothing going on."

"Thanks" Sadie said

"But"

"How did I know there was going to be a BUT?" Sadie rolled her eyes

"I know how boys are, considering I am one. So listen to me here please… If this Cameron character personally phones you not a text message or email it usually means that he wants something more then what you here seem to be thinking he does." Tom looked at her pointedly

"So what if he does? I'm single and I know I'm no beauty queen or anything," Sadie said holding up her hand to stop Tom retort "but if someone is willing to put his feelings out there then why shouldn't I take that chance?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, I just think you're not looking at what you have here in front of you." Tom stated

"What's that supposed to mean? I know for a fact that nobody likes me, come on you know better than anyone that it took me forever to get myself in a place where I could come to terms with the fact that I'm not ugly. Why shouldn't I attempt to be like a normal teenage girl and start dating?"

"BUT what about Dougie!" Tom blurted out and then silently told himself to kick himself later for it. "I know you had feeling for him once"

"Oh my God Tom, you promised you would never say anything about that!" Sadie looked around nervously hoping to god that Dougie wasn't close enough to hear Tom's outburst.

"Well you did have feelings for him" Tom looked sheepishly at her

"Yah had feeling past tense, and I told him about those feelings remember…" Sadie looked sadly down to her shoes

"Yah but you were just a girl then."

"Tom I was 16 and he said he just wanted to be friends remember"

"Yah I do" Tom sighed

"So forget about it then, I won't see Cameron for awhile considering were in two difference countries so let it go okay, we can have this conversation when there really is a boy in my life" Sadie said running towards Danny to stop him from telling anymore girls about her life.

"There already is." Tom sighed watching as Sadie made a fool of herself trying to tackle Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. With college exams and not letting me log on my account for a while, there was a delay. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Violet and Sadie and Cameron. _

* * *

><p>"See, look!" Sadie looked at Violet with sadness. "This is what I mean, he just acting weird"<p>

Violet looks at Sadie with confusion and then down towards the phone in Sadie's hand. "Well, I don't really see anything wrong with that response."

"He doesn't talk like this!" Sadie continued," when I text him something he always gives me a response and then adds something totally off topic." Sadie said

"Why are you asking me? I don't know what he's like. I don't have his phone number." Violet exclaimed then decided that maybe that would be something to put on her to do list _get all members of McFly's phone numbers before I leave! _Violet silently thought_._

"Ever since that stupid trip down memory lane he's been different... Has Harry been acting weird?" Sadie asked

Violet came out of her day dream when she heard Sadie's voice, "Why would he be acting weird?" Violet asked as she looked towards her friend.

"I dunno, I just figured maybe if Harry was acting weird then that would explain Dougie being weird." Sadie shrugged her shoulders then continued "He's just never like this; he doesn't do the one word response messages." Sadie sighed and then flopped her head back onto the pillow behind her.

Violet looked down at her friend suspiciously, Violet knew Sadie, well she thought she knew Sadie and considering the way her friend was currently acting she felt the need to ask "Is there something more to you two?"

"No, why would you think something like that! There is nothing going on we are just friends." Sadie stated looking a little startled.

"Just friends, that don't talk to each other anymore, which seems to be bugging you a whole lot considering your JUST FRIENDS!" Violet said using her hands to quote the just friends part.

"Well, maybe I thought it was something more a long time ago, but that was a long time ago!" Sadie looked away from Violet hoping to God she didn't push what she just told her. Her hopes were dashed when she heard her friends' voice.

"WITH YOU and DOUGIE POYNTER, and you neglected to tell me!" Violet said using her arms to emphasize the fact that this was major news.

"Well you kinda scared me back then" Sadie smirked and then laughed at how dramatic her friend was currently being.

"Just because I know his birthday, all the names of his family members, his pet's names and where he lives, should not make me a scary person, its common knowledge." Violet pouted crossing her arms over chest.

Sadie chose to ignore Violet stocker like tendencies and tried to get back to the problem that she had at hand "It's not fair that everyone else around me can have a relationship and then when there is a possibility that I might have one everyone has a huge problem with it!" Sadie look at Violet and then back at the picture on the wall of the group of them together.

Violet brought Sadie's attention back to her when she said "Well Dougie has been talking to Harry a lot, I know that's a pudd thing but Harry was like, it's gonna be a long ride." Violet said in her best manly British accent, which only seem to make Sadie laugh and then said "It was right after you got off the phone with mystery man!" Violet exclaimed feeling very Sherlock Holmes as she connect the dots of Sadie's mystery "Speaking of," Violet said wanting to connect more of those dots "Who the hell is mystery man?"

"Well if you must know mystery man is Cameron Davis, age 21 lives in Mount Forest, plays tons of sports and is currently getting a major in Sports therapy at the University of Western Ontario."

"Thanks, for that." Violet stated rolling her eyes at her overly sarcastic friend.

"No problem!" Sadie smirked

"So now that I know who mystery man is, why don't you enlighten me on the sexual tension that is, or was you and Dougie Poynter." Violet smiled knowing instantly that she had just shocked her friend by remembering what she had said earlier in the conversation "So go on then, smart ass" Violet said

Sadie stayed silent for a moment looking at her friend with wide eyes, she really thought that Violet had forgot her little slip up about her embarrassing moment with Dougie. "Well considering everyone on the whole planet seems to know what happened a few years ago..."

"Except me, I don't know anything so you should tell me, so I know come on now story time with Sadie, and GO!" Violet said as she sat up a little straighter eager to hear the story.

" It was back when I was 16, and I guess Dougie would have been 20 at the time... He had just gotten out of one of his relationships and I was kinda under the impression that maybe he broke up with her for me. So what did stupid Sadie do? Talk to the all knowing and wise Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones, who then advised me to go and talk to Dougie about it. Which I did...

"AND?" Violet look on in excitement

"And he told me that he didn't like me that way and that we would be better off being just mates." Sadie shrugged and then looked away trying to make it look like it didn't bother her as much as it did.

"That's it, that's the end!" Violet shouted looking totally put off by the crappy end of the story.

"Well I did what he wanted. " Sadie said once again trying to look as if the whole thing was behind her.

"Well from what I can see, as a Mcfly insider he has clearly changed his mind!"

"Well I'm not 16 anymore, I'm 20..."

"Exact age Dougie was when this all started!" Violet pushed

"You're starting to sound like Tom!" Sadie sighed

"You're comparing me to Tom Fletcher! What an honour!" Violet looked at Sadie proudly

"Look, Dougie has done his own thing for years; if he has feelings for me he should grow some balls and talk to me!" Sadie said getting frustrated by the whole situation. "WHAT!" Sadie said looking at Violet's weird facial expressions.

"Oh nothing, I just never in a million years would have dreamed I would be talking about Dougie Poynter's balls with you of all people"

"OH MY GOD VIOLET!"

**Xx**

"What are you suppose to wear to a Mcfly dinner? I mean this is a big moment for me in a few hours me Violet, number one Mcfly fan will be in Tom and Giovanna's house! "Violet said as she tossed some dressed out of her suitcase. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." Sadie said not looking away from the show that she was currently watching.

"I mean specifically! C'mon miss I know Mcfly, give me some pointers here!" Violet said getting annoyed with her friend's inability to be any kind of help.

"I'm just gonna wear jeans" Sadie stated hoping that it would make Violet give up and just pick something out for herself.

"JEANS, you can't wear jeans to a formal event! This is a Mcfly event." Violet looking totally put off by Sadie's response.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." Sadie said in an uninterested voice still not looking at Violet.

"You have no one to impress, no one at all?" Violet smirked knowing full well that what she just said would get under Sadie's skin.

Sadie was just about to respond when she hear knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Sadie sat up quickly and walked out of the room.

"What's with the monkey suit?" Sadie questioned when she open the door and saw Harry in a suit. "Are you going to a wedding?"

"Well considering how well everything is going for you I'd say it more likely a funeral." Harry said knowing full well that there were problems between Sadie and just about everyone lately.

"Fuck you" Sadie replied walking away from the door as Harry walk in.

"Where's Violet?" Harry questioned

"Oh she is having a dilemma." Sadie said rolling her eyes and smiling at Harry.

"I"M NOT HAVING A DILEMMA!" Violet shouted

Sadie and Harry looked at each other and then smiled before walking together into the living room.

"Hey, the games on." Harry said as he watch Sadie flip aimlessly through the channels.

"Oh, really? I don't see a game on" Sadie said just trying to be a pain in the ass.

"Don't mess with me Sadie; it took me 15min to put on this suit. Just put the damn game on!" Harry narrowed his eyes looking angrily at her.

"Why are you wearing the suit anyways" Sadie said totally changing the subject.

"OH, Tom got this idea in his head that we need to be all formal." Harry said rolling his eyes obviously not overly please with the idea.

"Well, I'm not being formal." Sadie stated feeling the same way that Harry did about the idea.

Harry and Sadie both turned towards the stairs when they heard heels.

"Oh my God seriously Violet you're not going to the Oscars!" Sadie said not overly impressed by the fact that Violet was playing into Tom's delusion of a formal dinner party.

"Well, now that you're ready we will be leaving." Harry said grabbing Violet hand and pulling her towards the door.

"What wait I'm not really." Sadie stated not understanding why Harry was so eager to get going after they had been just sitting watching tv a few moments before.

Sadie went to put on shoes and just as Violet was out the door Harry blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry smirked

"Don't be stupid Harry with you guys of course." Sadie said as she raised her eyebrows in confusing.

"I'm sorry but this is a date and unfortunately for you I don't do threesomes." Harry tried to say with a straight face.

Violet look wide eyed from behind Harry and Sadie made a face and pretended to gag. "I think I just puked in my mouth." Sadie said in disgust and then pushed passed him as she headed for his car.

"I'm chargin yah for gas!" Harry said trying to look annoyed and put out by the whole thing.

"You make more than me!" Sadie said as she fought with him trying to get to the car door.

"Get away from my car!" Harry laughed as Sadie struggled to get him away from the door.

"HARRY MARK CHRISTOPHER JUDD! If you don't let me in this car I'm gonna call TOM!" Sadie whined

"FINE you large baby!" Harry said moving away from the car door and letting Sadie in before heading around the other side to get into the driver's seat. Once he was settled he reach down and tossed the blanket that was on his seat at Sadie's head "Keep this over your head, I don't want anyone to see you with me." He said then laughed, when the blanket was thrown back at him.

**Xx**

Once everyone had gotten to Tom and Giovanna's place they all sat quietly. Tom was sitting at the end of the table looking awkwardly at all his guest trying to think of something to start the conversation going. Danny was on his left also looking uncomfortable with Georgia looking like she would rather be any place but where she was. Giovanna place was currently empty because she was in the kitchen getting prepared to serve and Sadie sat beside Giovanna's empty chair with Harry and Violet on her left which left Dougie to sit at the other end of the table.

Just as Tom got an idea about what he was going to talk about Georgia spoke up. "Is it an Canadian thing to not come dressed properly to a dinner party?"

"No, but it is a Canadian thing to be polite when other people are being a bitch." Sadie hissed narrowing her eyes at Georgia.

"And in other news" Tom interrupted "we are going to be performing in Wembley soon!"

"WEMBLEY, that's like the biggest arena! Are we all invited to that one? Where will we get to sit? Do I get VIP? Violet said almost jumping out of her chair in excitement. "Will we get lanyards again because I'm so framing mine!

"This is what you get when you invite the common fan to dinner." Georgia said looking at Violet and then at Sadie.

"What the hell is your problem Georgia did someone have to stick a pole up your butt in the last photo shoot." Sadie snapped

"Maybe I wouldn't need the pole up there if I didn't have to keep my back up whenever I'm around you!" She snapped back standing from her chair. "Sadie, why are you so set on being a bitch when I'm around?" Georgia yelled

"Me a bitch, you're the one who can't keep her damn mouth shut." Sadie shouted back

"SADIE, Georgia come on!" Giovanna tried to cut

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone blaming ME, for getting Georgia worked up, when really it always her starting it"

"ME! Well maybe if you weren't so frigid and hostel, I wouldn't need to be worked up in the first place! What is it with you anyways? We were friends one minute and the next day your angry with me do you have a bipolar disorder or something."

"I should not have to tell you why we are no longer friends Georgia! "

"YES YOU SHOULD I REALLY WANNA KNOW! "

"Go to hell, you know what you did"

"What did I do?"

"JUST STOP!"

No, TELL ME NOW! Your boys can't protect you forever Sadie sooner or later you have to deal with your own problems"

"I'm NOT bipolar, just stupid for ever thinking you ever were my friend!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Summer 09 ring any bells? Cause it does for me! Come on Georgia lets take a trip down memory lane."

What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on think back, remember telling Danny that you and I were going to have a girls night in?"

"Yah but I got a call from my gals so we went to the club instead; please don't tell me you been mad at me all these years because I chose to go out"

"NO! I'm mad because you left me on my own in the club only to have someone put something in my drink causing me to end up waking up in an ally not knowing what happened! DO you have any idea what it feels like to wake up somewhere and not know where you are! Huh Georgia nothing to say?

"Sadie...I thought you were old enough to find your own way home...

"You thought! God I went to the bathroom for like 5 minutes and when I come back to the table the only one sitting there was this guy that said he would help me find you...

"Sadie please tell me you weren't raped that night?" Tom looked wide eyed at her

Sadie had totally forgotten that everyone was still sitting at the table "No, I don't think so. I lost him in the crowd or something. I just remember ending up in the ally, I didn't remember much of that night after he gave me the drink.

"Sadie... I'm so sorry if I had of known..."

"If you had of known what? You would have come back to the club. Georgia your apologies mean nothing to me. Sadie looked around the table trying to keep from letting the tears come in front of everyone "Giovanna it was a great dinner." And with that she turned and headed towards the door

Georgia sat down next to Danny and went to grab his hand. "You told me that you dropped her off at Tom's" Danny hissed standing and walking out of the room

**Xx**

"I...I'll best be cleaning this up.." Giovanna replied quietly, clearing the dishes from the table trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Did you know about this?" Dougie spat at Tom with a horrified look on his face.

"What? No! None of us did, Dougie! I wouldn't of hid something like this from everyone if I knew." Tom looked shocked that Dougie could even think for a minute that he would have brushed something like this under the rug.

"Looks like Georgia had no problem withholding that secret." Harry scowled

" I can't believe she let her wonder off like that considering she was too fuckin young to be in a club in the first place! She could have been raped or beaten...

"Dougie, calm down mate." Tom advised, seeing just how tense his friend had become.

"Calm down! Georgia left Sadie in an ally alone for fuck sake! I'm not gonna calm down Tom." Dougie snapped back.

"Hey look you're not the only own upset about this! But what we need to do is just take a seat and talk about this." Tom said trying to calm Dougie down even though his own mind was racing with the possibilities of what might have happened.

"Screw that, Sadie's upset and I'm going after her." Dougie angrily replied getting up from the table and leaving Tom's house.

"Well that went well." Giovanna swallowed nervously "Should I put the kettle on?"

"Yes please." Violet piped in quietly.

Harry looked at her almost forgetting she'd been beside him throughout this. "Hey uh, dinners at Tom's aren't usually this dramatic just so you know, you kind of caught the prime time show I spose." Harry joked with a weak smile, still overwhelmed by the current events.

"So no one knew about this?" Violet asked curiously. "And Georgia and Sadie have been fighting ever since?"

"Correct" Tom sighed burying his face in his hands. I gotta go after her, Dougie might not find her this late at night."

"Tom she'll be okay..."

"She's not okay Gi" Tom snapped at her overwhelmed by the whole ordeal.

"I meant she is with Dougie she'll be fine." Giovanna clarified sympathetically to Tom's quick temper.

"What's going on between her and Dougie?" Vi questioned hoping for inside answers.

"He just really cares for her." Harry smiled.

"He likes her doesn't he? C'mon just tell me."

Yes he does Vi, just keep it quite Doug's sensitive about this stuff." Harry said looking up at Tom and Giovanna who were both smiling and nodding.

"Lips sealed." Violet agreed

"You should envoke that rule when you're in one of your rambling moods." Harry smirked.

"Don't joke right now, Harry this is a serious."

"I know I was just trying to break the tension a little bit."

"Is she going to be okay?" Violet continued.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Tom responded walking out the door.

"Dougie will calm her down. Don't worry Vi" Harry advised her.

"I just can't believe that she hid that for 2 whole years."Violet sighed resting her head on her fists.

"Sadie pretty good at hiding things" Harry sighed himself mimicking Violets action

"Tea anyone?" Giovanna said as she walked in with the tray.

**Xx**

Sadie walked slowly towards the forest trail; she knew that she shouldn't go too far because it was getting dark so she sat down leaning against the old tree that her Tom and Carrie use to climb when they were all younger. What she would have given to go back to being that happy little girl that was so unaware of all the pain that comes with growing up. She figured she finally understood what her Dad meant when he told her to "stay a kid as long as possible". Sadie hated crying, she hated feeling like she needed to cry and she most of all hated the fact that now everyone knew what had made her so mad at Georgia.

"Sadie?" Dougie called out to her "Sadie come on... it's getting dark"

Sadie pushed herself up and started to climb up the tree, she knew it was childish to hide from him but right now unfortunately she wanted to cry about the situation and she most definitely was not going to be doing it in front of him.

"Sadie come on, I know you're out here, don't make me call Debbie!" Dougie yelled around

"I'm fine okay, I be in, in a minute" Sadie shouted back hoping to God that he wasn't able to locate where her voice had come from. She felt safe when all she heard was what sounded like the wind blowing the trees branches

"Nice view..."

"Oh my god Dougie, how the hell did you get up here without me hearing or seeing you? I could have fallen."Sadie said putting a hand to her chest, frustrated that he found her.

"You might be able to fool Danny, Tom and Harry with this little trick but you can't fool me." Dougie smiled weakly and then looked away "Why didn't you tell anyone that Georgia left you at the club?"

"Ugghh" Sadie groaned and swung on some branches to make her way down the tree. Unfortunately for her, Dougie was pretty much right behind her.

Sadie! Dougie grabbed her arm stopping her from going further into the forest "if you don't wanna be talkin to me that's fine but I'm not going to let you walk away."

Sadie knew she was at her breaking point whatever emotions that she had kept hidden were boiling to the surface. As she felt them coming she started to struggle in his hold "LET ME GO!" She yelled trying to keep the anger as long as possible "DOUGIE LET ME GO!" she tried again as he started to bring her closer into his arms. It seemed nothing was working but she needed to hold these emotions in just a bit longer. She tried to hit him and struggled as hard as she could but it was too late the dam that was her emotions completely broke and had her crying into his shoulder.

Dougie was mad, as Sadie cried hysterically into his shoulder he was mad at everyone that had been involved in this horrible mess, but more than that he was mad at himself. How could he have not seen the scared look on her face when she had gotten to Tom's house the way she suddenly clung to Tom and his family like they were the only ones she truly trusted? It infuriated him to think that she was ever put in a situation where she had to sleep in an ally. The thoughts that were currently in his head only made him pull her even tighter to him. The idea that she could have been rape or worse when she was in his Country and city made things even harder.

"Dougie it's getting a little hard to breathe." Sadie said

"Oh, sorry love," Dougie said instantly losing the hold that he currently had on her. Sadie only looked at him with a tear streamed face and red rimmed eyes.

"It's okay sorry I hit you and cried all over your shirt."

"Oh god Sadie, I'm so sorry for not seeing this sooner."Dougie replied remorsefully

"I didn't want you or anyone to know anything" She stated

"Why the hell not?"

"I dunno, it just kinda felt like tattling; after the drink wore off and I was able to get a cab back I was fine, scared and angry but fine." Sadie said as she pushed out of his arms a bit and leaned against the tree tiredly. "Hey we should go before anyone misses us."Sadie started to head towards Tom's when she was pulled back

"Wait" Dougie replied "I need you to know that nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I won't let anything else hurt you." He stated passionately

"Oh well Dougie that sweet and all but you should know..."She stops when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I won't let anything hurt you" Dougie said and then lead towards her, Sadie looked shocked and angry that he had shhh her then realized that he was leaning in towards her. She looked into his eyes as he moved closer then down to his lips.

"SADIE! DOUGIE YOU OUT HERE?" Tom called anxiously, both Sadie and Dougie jumped apart quickly as Tom came into view

"Oh Sadie there you are I was worried that you might of been hidin on poor Dougie here," placing a hand on his shoulder then carried on "So I thought I would attempt to assisted and pulled her towards him to hug her, "I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear "I love you."

"I love you to" Sadie returned but looked towards Dougie

"We should get you back; Gi will be wanting to know you're alright." Tom continued with his arm around her waist leading her towards his and Giovanna's house. "You comin Dougie?" Tom turned to question his band mate.

"Naw, I be headin home myself, glad your alright Sadie. See you guys tomorrow." Dougie said then turned to head home.

"Bye" Sadie said half heartily wondering to herself what might of happened if Tom had of been a few minutes later?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Long awaited update, perhaps for the few of you who quite seem to like our story! Thanks for reviewing and such! Hope you enjoy! x_

_Disclaimer: We only own Violet, Sadie and Cameron._

* * *

><p>Sadie sat on her bed playing aimlessly with Marvin when suddenly her phone startled her from her bored state. She reached over Marvin and grabbed her phone off the end table.<p>

1 New Message

Cameron: HEY! Its Cam how's it going?

Sadie: um fine I guess what's up?

Cameron: Not 2 much miss seeing ur pretty face

Sadie: Yah.. Sure

Cameron: I DO!

Sadie:

Sadie smiled as she sent the last message, than looked up as Danny entered her room.

"Hey" Danny said as he entered into the room flopping on the bed "what you up to?"

"Oh not much just being bored..." Sadie sighed

"Well, I wanted to get some time to talk to yah."

"Oh okay, about what?" Sadie said shifting to place Marvin on her chest so Danny would have more room.

"You know what." Danny said slowly turning on his side

"Danny I don't blame you for anything, I'm not mad I get that she is your girl." Sadie said suddenly finding Marvin a lot more interesting.

"You're my girl too, I hope you know that. I just so sorry that you been carrying that with yah and the whole time I was bitchin."

"Danny once again, I promise I hold nothing against you so let's deal with this like we always do and forget it ever happen alright." Sadie smiled

"Sad.." Danny began only to be interrupted by the knocking at the door.

"Sadie mum told me to tell you that your parents are on the phone." Carrie said as she stuck her head into the room.

"OH! Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." Sadie told her smiling completely forgetting that Marvin was currently sleeping on her as she moved quickly off the bed causing Marvin to fall to the floor.

"Oh No Marvin, I'm sorry" Sadie shouted as Marvin hissed and ran from the room, she turned back to Danny who was currently laughing "Do not tell anyone that happened, Tom would kill me!"

"Kill you for what?" Tom asked as he entered the room.

"OH you know the usual, Sadie trying to kill the cat." Danny laughed and then sobered when he saw the look on both his friends faces.

"Not funny Danny," Both Tom and Sadie replied

"JINX" Tom shouted

"Are you seriously going to play the jinx card right now. "

"YES I AM" Tom stated proudly

"Whatever, my parents are on the phone I'm gonna go talk to them. Danny, we're done here right?" Sadie questioned.

"For now, I guess..." Danny sighed as he watched her run from the room.

"So" Tom said breaking the sudden silence "How did your apologizing go?"

"Well it's Sadie, so I'm sure you know how that went." Danny said as he sat up onto her bed

"Hey I wouldn't be too hard on yourself mate, I'm one of her best mates and she didn't tell me. You know how private she is about painful stuff. Have you talked to Georgia yet?"

"She's been sending me messages, but I don't know mate." Danny sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands

"It's defiantly messed up, believe me I'm not all that please with Georgia myself but maybe you should meet up with her and just talk it out." Tom said

"I dunno mate, its Sadie, I mean I love Georgia I do but I'm not sure how to feel." Danny said looking back at Tom

"Well, I might know something that will brighten your day..." Tom said mysteriously

"Oh yeh..." Danny questioned

"So remember when I went out to get Sadie last night?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm pretty sure Dougie was trying for something, when I found them." Tom smiled watching Danny's eyes go wide.

"That little bugger went for it!" Danny stated proudly

"No I don't think they did but I positive he was going to if I hadn't of interrupted."

"Why the hell did you interrupted!" Danny stated look utterly confused considering the fact that the both of them had been trying to get those two together since they met.

"Sadie was upset and she is already confused. I don't want her locked up in her room for the rest of the summer because Dougie was a twit and tried to make moves when she wasn't ready for it." Tom said

"I hate it when you make a good point." Danny sighed "it's just so annoying watching those two."

"Yah, well let's wait and see what summer holds."

"HEY! What are you guys still doing in my room?" Sadie said stopping at the door confused that both boys were still in there.

The boys looked at each other then turned to her "sex"

**Xx**

"So…"

"Oh, you did not just pull the awkward 'so'!" Violet smirked.

"Why, yes I did. What'cha gonna do about it?" Harry smiled in reply and relief.

"Ask you the hard-hitting questions, of course." She grinned.

"So, are awkward silences common with you lot? What's going on with Sadie and Dougie? Who's side are you on; Danny's or Georgia's? Or are you even on a side? Are—"

"Vi, you don't have'ta ask everything all at once, a mile a minute." Harry laughed, purposely interrupting her rambling.

"Why not?"

Harry sighed with a smiled and turned back to her. "No, awkward silences are not a common thing here. I'm not getting into the drama with Georgia and anyone. I'd rather stay out of it; so, I s'pose to answer yer question, yes, I'm not picking sides."

"You didn't say anything about Sadie and Dougie." Violet protested.

"Uhh, story for another time."

"No way; it's a story for now! Yes, story time with Harry Judd!" Violet beamed, resting her elbows against the table, her head perched on her fists.

"Oh really? Well then, story time with Harry never happens at Tom's. C'mon." He smirked, getting up out of his seat.

Violet stared at him in slight confusion and followed him towards the front door. "Where are we going?"

"On a tour."

"But we just went on a to—"

"Not mine. C'mon, get yer shoes on. No objections." Harry smiled at the brunette tapping his fingers in a rhythm across the doorframe.

"I don't get any hints? You're abducting me and I get no explanations of where I'm going? What if I need to file a ransom?"

"Someone's dramatic." Harry smirked, opening the door and letting Violet walk out first.

"And you aren't? You're the secretive one here." Violet grinned back.

"I have my reasons for that." Harry smiled shyly and took her hand, much to Violet's surprise but she decided to roll with the punches.

"And what might those reasons be?" Violet tried to pry, but to no avail; Harry wouldn't crack.

"Not telling. C'mon, you like adventures, don't you?" Harry questioned with a grin, and the girl away from Tom's house.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" Violet smiled, feeling her confusion at why in the world Harry Judd had decided to spend his time with her fade.

"Good. 'Cos I'm taking you on one."

"Is that so? How long did it take you t'plan this out, or are we just winging it?" She grinned following him down the sidewalk.

At this point, Harry apparently noticed he'd been holding Violet's hand and pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry…I…Forgot…"

"Forgot what? Do you make it a habit of holding hands with random girls you meet?" She joked, trying to rid him of his worry. Violet honestly didn't mind. She was still trying to figure out Harry himself, his odd quirks and true soul instead of the famous 'Harry' she saw in the tabloids.

"Nah, I just try and avoid getting all chummy with fangirls. They get the wrong idea, think that means ye can sleep with 'em; which I'd never do with you; yer not my type." Harry winked teasingly and brushed his thumb against his forefinger, suddenly missing the contact he'd let go of.

"What is your type then?" Violet urged, wanting to know these details.

"Definitely not short, brunette, Canadian girls." He smirked as the two crossed the road, approaching a nearby park that was fortunately vacant.

"Well, I'm not too fond of famous, cocky, British playboys either." She fought back, hiding her doubts behind brown eyes. Harry Judd had more of a story to himself and Violet was determined to unravel it.

"Not even me?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at the girl in curiosity.

"Definitely not you!" Violet scoffed in reply, relishing in the laugh Harry answered her with. _God, could she listen to that laugh all day long. What? Shut up. Don't think that, Violet. Oh my goodness. Stop that thought right now._

"So, we're agreed then? It'll be impossible for us t'get along this tour."

"Agreed. We'll be ready to throttle each other by the end of it."

"Is that another bet?"

"Oh god, don't bring up the bet again…"

**Xx**

Did she really mean that? Not being interested in him whatsoever? Harry pondered Violet's remarks earlier in the day, and tried not to overthink them too much. What was the use of that, it would only complicate things further. Nope, she was off-limits, apart from harmless flirting in order to win the bet. Yeah, that's all it was. She was merely trying to say things to throw him off so she could win. Of course, that's all it was…A bet, and nothing more.

As the brunette let her mind wander, eyes diverted towards the floating clouds in the sky, not focused on the boy beside her at all, Harry proceeded to kick her swing, causing her to snap back to reality.

"What was that for?"

"Fun."

"You think it's funny to kick people while they're on swings? Geez, you have bad habits, Judd." Violet smiled at him, regaining her swinging patterns.

"Live fast, die young. You should try it sometime. You aren't the least bit mischievous, Miss Carmichael?" Harry pressured further, and started swinging in time with her, not being able to resist a competition, even if it was who could get the best height swinging.

"Maybe you'll just have to figure that out. I thought you were the one who said we were going on an adventure?" She smirked gaining much more height than Harry, much to the boy's frustration.

"We are. I'll take you wherever you'd like!" Harry beamed, then forced himself to quiet down and not lose his cool around her.

"Coffee."

"What?"

"I want to go out for coffee."

"Really? You could go anywhere in London, an' you wanna go get coffee?" Harry laughed. "You should've stayed wiff Tom then, he'd of taken you t'Starbucks."

"But you were the one who abducted me! That means YOU have to take me wherever I want."

"Cheeky."

"And you aren't?" Violet grinned and hopped off her swing once she'd gained enough height and that didn't help Harry's nerves.

"What the fuck! You can't just—"

"I already did. It's too late for you t'stop me. Besides, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me!" Violet smiled widely at Harry's wide eyed expression as he slowed his pace and got off his own swing.

"Yer trouble." Harry shook his head at the girl and cursed himself for getting into this mess.

"You're the one who befriended me." Violet acknowledged. "So, where's the nearest café? Or are you too high and mighty to mingle with commoners?"

"You underestimate me. If I were you, I'd be more worried of fan attacks."

"I can handle myself."

"Sure…We'll see how long you last."

"Yes. We will." Violet nodded with a smile, refusing to back down from her strong pedestal.

"Alright bossy-pants, I'll get you yer coffee." Harry rolled his eyes and linked her fingers with his out of reflex and walked downtown towards a quaint café which was luckily not busy and free of McFly fans that might recognize him.

The pair of them got their drinks and sat in a corner as faint music echoed through the speakers above their heads and Violet refused to sip her black coffee, staring straight ahead into Harry's crisp blue eyes.

"What ARE you doing?" Harry shifted in his seat, a bit cautious of her staring.

"You're hiding something—No, not something, a lot of things." Violet replied, not taking her eyes off his.

"Do ye have frequent interventions with everyone you meet?" Harry smirked, shaking his head at her behaviour and then answering her question. "What might those somethings be, then?"

"You tell me."

"Violet, yer coffee's gonna go cold if you don't drink it." Harry remarked, pointing at her untouched cup.

"Fine." Violet turned her attention to her coffee and sipped it, cupping the warm china in her hands. "What's going on with Sadie and Dougie? I know you know."

Harry nearly choked on his tea and swallowed the excess before replying to her. "You don't take no for an answer, do you? I already told ye before, I don't wanna discuss it."

"But they're not going to know anything! I won't tell. I just feel the odd man-well, woman, out! Everyone else knows something's going on and I'm sitting there like an idiot."

"Yer not an idiot."

"Thanks. But you're avoiding the topic. Do they have some secret relationship going on, or something?"

"Something. Yes, something, let's talk about something that's not Dougie and Sadie related."

"Harry."

"Me? Okay, I'll talk about myself. Good topic change, love. Well, I—" Harry began but was quickly interrupted by an impatient Violet.

"As interesting as you may think you are, I would rather know something about those two before I have to return to the house-of-awkwardness tonight."

"I'm very interesting, thank ye very much. And what makes you think we're going back there tonight? It's only late afternoon! Do you really think I'd put up with your presence for the whole night, too?" Harry smirked as Violet blushed into her coffee cup.

"Oh, well if you're THAT annoyed with me, I'm sure I can find my own way back to Tom's." Violet shrugged, finishing her coffee and getting up from the table.

Harry scoffed and went after her. "You're not annoying, y'know; only frustrating, on occasion."

"I hope you know this isn't winning you any points in the bet area. I'm not falling for your charms this way, Harry." Violet remarked with a grin as they walked back towards the direction of Tom's house.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

**Xx**

Sadie watched as Harry pulled Violet out the door, certain that she was going to be having an interesting yet drama free day. Now if only Sadie could say the same for herself, she knew that it would be too much to ask of her friends and pretty much brothers to just forget about what had happened but in a weird way now that it was out, she kind of felt sorry for Georgia. Those thoughts however didn't last too long because the other distraction that was keeping her occupied just walk into her room.

"Hey" Dougie said leaning against the door frame into her room.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I was sure you would be helping Harry with his tour he has planned for Violet." Sadie said pushing herself up to lean against the head board of her bed.

"um, well... wait, Violet and Harry went out together alone!" Dougie smirked with wide eyes cause Sadie to smirk back at him.

"haha yah I guess so, I bet there's something going on with them." Sadie stated proudly

"Harry and Violet, really... you think they would make a good match?" Dougie questioned

"I dunno, I mean I can't really think of any girl that would be able to handle a guy like Harry." Sadie smiled thinking back on some of Harry's earlier conquests.

"I think Harry is a brilliant catch, I mean just his name gets me horny." Dougie said hoping to get Sadie all worked up.

"Oh, My God, Dougie ewww, I mean seriously scar me for life why don't you..." Sadie paused finally figuring out that Dougie had said those things in hopes of making her uncomfortable. "you suck!" she finished

"Sometimes, when the mood is right and Harry feels kinky."

"STOP! I don't need mental images thank you very much." Sadie said making a face

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something other than Harry and Violet if you don't mind." Dougie said suddenly feeling a tad uncomfortable himself.

"Yah, sure as long as it has nothing to do with last night." Sadie said shrugging her shoulders

"Why can't we talk about last night?" Dougie questioned wondering silently if she had been put off by him almost kissing her.

"Because, I'm embarrassed," Sadie responded

"What are you embarrassed about, seriously nothing even happened." Dougie said trying to not seem upset that she seemed so put off by him almost kissing her.

"Because it affects so many people and..."

"Wait, are you talking about the fight between Georgia and you last night?" Dougie suddenly questioned

"Yah what did you think we were talking about?" Sadie asked wondering what he believed they were talking about.

"Well, um" Dougie stuttered starting to feel flustered once again.

"Well, um what?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened after the fight." Dougie rushed out hoping that the awkward moment would soon be over.

"Okay...?" Sadie said tilting her head in confusion

"Well we almost..."

"DOUGIE, Wow your here I didn't know you were here, whatever brings you by." Tom said as he rushed into the room.

"I came to talk to Sadie, do you mind." Dougie said turning and looking at Tom angrily.

"Nope not really," Tom said as he walked around his friend belly flopping on the bed and then snuggling up to Sadie.

"Hey what's this, are we having are ritual STD snuggle." Danny said pushing Dougie out of the way so he too could get in close to Sadie on the bed."

"Seriously guys could we not come up with a better name for that." Sadie said tensing as both boys pulled in even tighter. "You do remember that I have a thing about personal space right?" Sadie questioned as she tried to get out of the hug of death.

Yes, we understand that you have some concerns about being so close to two of the hottest men on the planet." Danny replied then went to lick Sadie's face.

" Danny eww that's disgusting." Sadie cried out

"You loved it" Danny laughed and pulled her tighter to him

"Danny your being a Sadie hog again!" Tom said trying to pull Sadie closer to him

"Sadie, hey mum wants you to head downstairs she needs your help with something." Carrie stated looking into her room.

"Well I guess the STD is over." Danny sighed as both he and Tom let Sadie up.

"Thank God," Sadie replied straighten out her clothes. "Hey," she said looking up at Dougie, "you wanted to talk about something?"

"Never mind, don't worry about it, it wasn't important." Dougie mumbled

"Alright guess I'll see you later." Sadie turned and walked out the door.

When Dougie was sure both Carrie and Sadie were out of ear shot he turned to his band mates "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"Us?" Tom and Danny said in unison

"Yes you, seriously I needed to talk to her and you completely sabotaged the whole thing!" Dougie hissed out at them.

"Doug, we're sorry mate, we had no idea you wanted to talk to Sadie it was just bad time I guess." Tom said looking sincere

"Forget it; I got stuff to do, see you in the studio tomorrow." Dougie sighed and then walked out as well.

"Well that was a close call." Danny whispered

"Too close if you ask me." Tom whispered back.


End file.
